AS FOLHAS sempre GERMINAM
by Lady Hinata Hyuuga
Summary: A vida dá muitas voltas... e esconde muitos segredos... será possivel recuperar o que foi deixado no caminho? 11º CAP ON *Romance*. SasukexSakuraxNaruto
1. Cap I Reencontros

Eu vou ter que repetir? Naruto pertence a mim e a todos os seus fãs!! O japa dançou...

**"fala"**

_"pensamento"_

É uma fic simples, mas, como todas, saiu do meu coração...

* * *

**As Folhas (sempre) Germinam**

(parte I)

Três anos se passaram... Três anos de escuridão...

... pequenas lembranças ainda teimavam em vagar em sua mente... pequenas e fortes...

... verdadeiros sentimentos impossíveis de apagar... e que por muitas vezes quase o fizeram voltar...

Dedicava-se integralmente ao seu objetivo de ficar muito mais forte e vingar o seu clã... mas... esse não era seu único motivo... o fim de seu clã foi o início de seu ódio, mas há algum tempo atrás, uma conversa o despertou para o que realmente importava... a amizade.

Com muito esforço, vinha conseguindo cortar as folhas, sentimentos, que insistiam em brotar, mas sem conseguir arrancar suas raízes, pois eram muito fortes e já faziam parte do seu coração...

Sempre tentando fugir de seus pensamentos, focalizava-se em Uchiha Itachi e deixava-se tomar pelo ódio... mas...

...as folhas sempre germinam...

...

Em konoha...

**"Sakura, Naruto: Vocês lutarão com Kakashi, veremos os resultados de seus treinamentos e o quão fortes ficaram! Dependendo do resultado, decidirei o que fazer com vocês... "** - disse Tsunade.  
**"Hai!** " - disseram.

Depois do reencontro, Kakashi marcou a luta para sua antiga área de treinamento... curiosamente...

Na hora marcada, lá estavam eles e kakashi, bem... como sempre chegou atrasado ╨-╨"...

Estar naquele lugar... tantas lembranças... horas de treino difíceis, porém divertidas... _"foi uma época feliz"_ - pensou Sakura... a tristeza nítida em seus olhos...

**"Foram bons momentos...** " - disse Naruto, lembrando do dia em que foram aprovados por Kakashi.  
**"É... nessa época o Sasuke ainda estava com a gente...** " - lembrou Kakashi, se arrependendo em seguida, ao ver as lágrimas não mais contidas de seus ex-alunos: _" a simples menção do nome Sasuke ainda é um tabu pra eles"_ - pensou.

Ao longe, na floresta, Tsunade, Jiraiya e Shizune aguardavam o início da luta...

Bem mais ao longe, em um outro ponto da floresta, alguém também estava esperando... sem ser notado, por causa de seu intenso treinamento, usando técnicas proibidas e seu já muito avançado Sharingan...

Naquele dia, por razões que preferia não admitir, Sasuke decidiu que, apenas por alguns momentos, veria seus amigos mais uma vez... _"só mais uma... não vai fazer diferença, nem me tirar do meu caminho"_ - pensou.

Mas agora, ao vê-los, seu coração pesou... imagens do tempo do time 7 passavam em sua mente, algumas em especial.  
... a combinação perfeita com Naruto na primeira luta com Zabuza... o impulso de protegê-lo do ataque de Haku... as lágrimas de Sakura ao acordar na ponte... agradeceu silenciosamente quando a vira ao seu lado, naquele dia...

Tentou afastar tais pensamentos e então se lembrou do abraço de Sakura na Floresta da Morte, dando-lhe forças para conter a maldição... Fez força para reprimir a dor ao lembrar do golpes mortais de Gaara, um impedido por Naruto e outro recebido por Sakura...

_"Eles sempre estiveram comigo..."_ - sentiu a dor descer queimando em seu rosto...

...

A luta começou. Naruto já mostrava o que havia aprendido, impressionando Kakashi e até mesmo Sakura, que não demorou muito a mostrar seus resultados.

Ao longe, Sasuke observava atento... tanto, que não notou um leve sorriso se formar em seus lábios, logo trocado pelo espanto ao ver a força absurda da kunoichi que, na época, não tinha muitas habilidades... as palavras de Rock-Lee em uma discussão que tiveram por causa da preocupação que ele dispensava insistentemente à Sakura, então lhe vieram à mente:

_**" Sasuke-kun, você tem sorte. Eu queria que alguém fizesse por mim o que a Sakura-san fez por vocês... especialmente por você!"  
"Do que está falando, Lee?"  
"Sakura-san ficou daquele jeito tentando salvá-los do time do Som!"  
"Isso eu já sei..." -** disse com a mesma frieza, virando o rosto...  
**"Não, não sabe! (...) Sakura estava presa pela ninja do Som e ouviu o companheiro dela dizer que os mataria... começando por você!"** - Lee disse irritado. Em um suspiro se acalmou e continuou:  
**"Vi nos olhos dela o desespero por não poder fazer nada... e a tristeza ao ver a única saída... Mas ver seus amigos morrerem... ver VOCÊ morrer, não seria algo que a Sakura-san se permitiria! Ela lutou por algo realmente importante..."**_

Por um momento, ele a admirou com ternura...

_"Nunca mais quero ver um amigo importante morrer na minha frente!"_ - foram as palavras ditas ao Naruto na luta com Gaara.  
Estas palavras foram repetidas por Sasuke várias vezes, enquanto deixava Konoha, convencendo-o de que não teria outro caminho.  
O carinho, a amizade e a cumplicidade que recebera quando ainda fazia parte do time 7 haviam abrandado a raiva no seu coração, mas o encontro com Itachi e a idéia de que ele estava atrás de seu melhor amigo e poderia matá-lo, caiu como uma pedra nos sentimentos que nele já haviam brotado... agora não apenas vingaria o seu clã, mas também protegeria as pessoas que haviam se tornado importantes na sua vida!

Mas... mesmo onde há pedras... as folhas sempre germinam...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando, com seu avançado Sharingan, viu Sakura parar por um momento, perdendo seu olhar no nada e pôde ler nos lábios dela: **"Sasuke"  
**Pensou ter sido descoberto... mas seria impossível àquela distância...

Na área de treino, Naruto também ouviu, embora Sakura tivesse apenas sussurrado, voltando ao treino em seguida. _"Deve estar pensando nele"  
_Não, Sakura havia sentido a presença de Sasuke, mas decidiu não contar à ninguém, pois sabia que se ele os observava, estaria pronto para fugir se notasse algum movimento estranho e talvez suas chances de encontrá-lo acabassem ali.

Vê-la pronunciar o seu nome o fez, por um breve instante, fechar os olhos... _"Por que...?"_ - pensou... um instante que viajou até o dia em que ela disse que o amava... e tentando fazê-la desistir, tudo que conseguiu dizer foi: **_' Você é realmente irritante'_**  
Arrependeu-se amargamente ao ver o brilho daqueles olhos verdes sumir lentamente... olhos que secretamente ele admirava, mas não admitiria isso... e fazendo uma enorme força para controlar suas emoções, virou-se e seguiu em frente...

Aquelas palavras ainda ecoavam em sua mente...

...

* * *

Essa história começou no cap. 03 (se muito me engano e pouco me lembro, rs) do Shippuuden.

O título foi ' roubado ' do cap. 53, tb do Shippuuden, "As Folhas Germinam"

Se gostaram, deixem reviews, onegai!

Bjos

Ja ne o/


	2. Cap II Sentimentos Ocultos

_'Eu poderia me perder nesses olhos...'_ - sentimentos ocultos...

_'pensamento'_

**"fala"**

* * *

**As Folhas (sempre) Germinam**

(parte II)

Alguns dias antes, Sasuke ouvira uma conversa de Orochimaru com (mais) um de seus espiões:

**"Orochimaru-sama, eles tem intensificado seus treinamentos e planejam cuidadosamente uma missão de resgate ao Sasuke-kun!"  
"(riso) Então eles ainda não desistiram, hein?"  
"E mais, eu investiguei sobre a kunoichi que fazia parte do time 7 e descobri..."**  
**"O queee ?! Aquela garota que mais parecia um bichinho assustado... então é ela..."** - disse lembrando-se do dia em que colocara o selo da maldição em Sasuke, na Floresta da Morte.  
**"Sim! Com o treinamento que esteve recebendo diretamente da Godaime Hokage e com sua genialidade ela pode se tornar uma peça muito importante."  
"Não, ela já se tornou... agora vá e continue investigando!"**

Ficando sozinho, Orochimaru pensou em voz alta: **' Com aquela garota aumentarei ainda mais o meu poder e poderei completar a destruição de Konoha!'**

**"Sasuke-kun, o que você acha?"** - Orochimaru pergunta sabendo que ele estivera ouvindo o tempo todo.  
**"Seu plano de destruir Konoha falhou uma vez... agora... não será diferente... "** - respondeu friamente, se revelando.  
**"É verdade, eu falhei daquela vez... mas agora eu tenho você e em breve terei o poder daquela ninja, sua ex-companheira."  
**Orochimaru viu claramente um brilho de raiva passar pelos olhos negros e sombrios de Sasuke e perguntou com um meio sorriso:  
**"Você não se importa, não é?"  
**Sasuke caminhou até a porta e com seu Sharingan, se virou e disse:  
**"Não."  
**Sozinho, em seu quarto, pensou: _'Isso eu não vou permitir.'_

Agora estava ali, olhando para ela... não tinha uma visão tão adorável desde que saíra da vila... Se deu conta de que não sabia muitas coisas sobre Sakura, embora ela o conhecesse plenamente... _'De que poder ele estaria falando?'_ - pensou, quando encontrou nela, um olhar de determinação que nunca tinha visto quando eram companheiros de time.

Ela sempre o apoiara, sempre incentivara, se necessário, o trazia de volta à razão... sempre o amara... _' Isso é passado...'_ - pensou. Desviou então sua atenção para Naruto, ninja hiper-ativo e... cabeça-oca, como dizia Kakashi. Conseguiu sorrir. Vendo o progresso daqueles dois, decidiu que ficaria ali até que a luta terminasse, afinal, na época do time 7, ninguém conseguiu pegar aqueles guizos... **_' Nós três somos um!'_** - foi a frase que disse... ele disse... seus amigos... o que fizera...

...

À noite, depois do treino em que, finalmente, conseguiram pegar aqueles benditos guizos, enganando Kakashi (risos), Naruto e Sakura estavam sentados na beira do lago, olhando a lua refletida nas suaves ondas formadas pela brisa de Konoha e conversando:

**"Ha, quem diria que o Kakashi-sensei cairia em um truque tão bobo como aquele..."** - Disse Naruto.  
**"É, foi um belo plano! O livro que você deu foi uma bela arma!"** - Sakura sorria animada. Eles riam de cada expressão de Kakashi e conversavam sobre os anos que estiveram separados.  
Depois de um tempo, Naruto ficou sério.  
**"Sakura-chan."  
"O que?'  
"Você também sentiu não foi?'**

Ele sabia. Ela não conseguiu responder. Voltaram a atenção para as pequenas flores que dançavam com a brisa... Depois de um longo silêncio, Sakura se virou e viu novamente aquela expressão triste nos olhos de Naruto... azuis como o céu... _' Eu poderia me perder nesses olhos...'_ - pensou. Mas só se deu conta de que havia pensado alto quando Naruto a encarou e seus olhos brilharam, muito mais do que o normal, todas as vezes que a via.

**"O que... você disse?"** - Naruto perguntou, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Tinha percebido um olhar de admiração, mal disfarçado, de Sakura na área de treino, mas pensou ter sido pelo seu teinamento...

**"N-nada...o-o que você... estava falando?"** - Sakura mudou de assunto, desviando os olhos e muito corada. _' Isso não pode ser verdade...'_ pensava _' Não pode ser o Naruto'  
_Naruto resolveu não insistir pois, ela poderia ficar com raiva e depois do que viu no treino, não arriscaria provocá-la... além do mais, o que ele sabia muito bem, era esperar... e um leve sorriso se formou no canto de sua boca.  
Voltando ao assunto, Naruto comentou:

**"Eu sei que você também sentiu a presença dele hoje."  
"De quem está falando?"  
"Do Sasuke... você sabe. Eu ainda não tinha percebido, mas depois que ouvi você dizer o nome dele, senti um chakra muito longe, mas conhecido. Sei que era ele.'  
**Sakura se sentiu meio culpada por não ter confiado em Naruto e contado.  
**"Naruto... desculpe. Achei que se te contasse, você não se controlaria e acabaria indo atrás dele... fiquei com medo de que ele sumisse para sempre desta vez."  
"Achei que fosse isso..."** - Naruto apenas respondeu, abaixando a cabeça e voltando a ficar com aquele olhar...

_' Droga!'_ - pensou Sakura, não queria vê-lo triste, não queria ver aqueles olhos mergulhados em lágrimas contidas, como agora... sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas só teve coragem para tocar o seu ombro... então viu uma lágrima rolar e instintivamente a secou, com um toque que mais parecia um carinho... Naruto se surpreendeu. Esse era um lado da Sakura que nunca havia sido revelado à ele. Não à ele.  
Lentamente ele se virou e descobriu uma Sakura amável, doce, carinhosa...com ele... Desejou não acordar desse breve sonho...

**"Sakura..."** - a chamou baixo e docemente, mas ela parecia...  
**"Sakura..."** - chamou novamente, ainda mais baixo... ela parecia hipnotizada... perdida...

_' Eu poderia me perder nesse olhos...'_ - ele lembrou... e olhando atentamente, bem no fundo dos olhos dela... ele viu... Era ele, Naruto, que se escondia nos pensamentos mais secretos de Sakura, talvez secretos demais até para ela.  
Percebeu que Sakura estava corada, mas não desviava o olhar... já estava perdida... _' Ela me ama.'_ - concluiu, sentindo a esperança invadir todo o seu ser e tocou a face dela como se tocasse numa flor de cerejeira... Mas ela não se afastou, como esperado... Com o toque, sentiu o coração dela batendo acelerado e tão forte que podia ser sentido em todo o seu corpo. Aproximando-se mas, hesitante, pensou em beijá-la... seus lindos olhos verdes pareciam pedir.  
Naruto resolveu recuar. Nunca teria desistido de algo que desejasse tanto, mas se estivesse enganado, não se perdoaria, muito menos ela. Ciente do que acontecia ali, o lugar, a lua, um clima surgido de um momento de tristeza... desviou o olhar de Sakura, permitindo-a voltar à realidade. Sakura, ainda meio confusa, sentiu-se triste... embora ela não tivesse a mínima intenção de impedir, ele não a beijara... Mas por que se sentia assim se não era ele quem ela amava e sim... Sasuke... Demorou mais do que devia para lembrar o nome dele, o que isso significava?  
Chocada por seus pensamentos, levantou subitamente e virou-se para sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas Naruto a impediu, segurando-a pelo pulso e quase fazendo-a cair. Ele precisava perguntar.  
**"Sakura... você..."** (o mesmo tom calmo e doce)

**"Não tenha idéias, baka! Nada aconteceu para isso!"** - Disse, interrompendo-o e sem se virar, pois sabia qual era a pergunta, mas o tom que usou não foi de raiva, era uma calma visivelmente forçada. Ele ainda a segurava e, como antes, podia sentir seu coração... estava descompassado... Teria realmente notado decepção na voz dela?

**"Olhe pra mim..."** - ele levantou e se aproximou, o bastante para sentir o seu perfume.  
Sentindo a proximidade de Naruto, Sakura não teve forças para se mover... mas devia, tinha que sair correndo daquele momento... mas a pouca vontade que tinha de ir, Naruto roubara quando tocou seu rosto e a virou para si... viu a confusão em seus olhos. Ele não sabia de onde tirava tanta calma, mas, com um olhar terno, falou:

**"Sakura, eu não quero estragar a nossa amizade... então, por enquanto, vamos esquecer o que houve aqui, certo?"**

**"Já disse que não houve nada..."** - respondeu num fio de voz.

**"Certo..."** - disse com um meio sorriso. "**Vamos, te levo pra casa."**

Sasuke ainda os observava... e mal podia crer no que vira...

As folhas sempre germinam...

--

continua...

* * *

Quando estiver lendo um romance, imagine todas as cenas, deixe o seu coração sentir cada palavra, cada toque, cada beijo... se deixe levar pelo momento... se tiver uma música de fundo, melhor ainda...

Beijos à todos que leram mais uma parte desta história...

Ja ne o/


	3. Cap III Decisão Inesperada

Ah... Naruto é nosso mesmo... há 100 anos, os japoneses se mudaram pra cá, 100 anos depois foi a vez de Naruto... pra felicidade da galera \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**"fala"**

_'pensamento'_

* * *

As Folhas (sempre) Germinam

(parte III)

...

De volta ao esconderijo de Orochimaru, Sasuke caminhava em silêncio, fitando o chão, atormentado pela cena que vira em Konoha... sempre imaginara que Sakura tivesse uma profunda mágoa e até já aceitava que ela não o quisesse mais, mesmo assim estaria disposto a se reaproximar quando cumprisse seus objetivos e retornasse à vila. Mas... depois daquela cena... talvez já não tivesse mais um futuro por lá...  
Futuro? Desde quando se preocupava com isso? Tudo o que almejara era sua vingança, nunca havia pensado no futuro... ao lado dela, de volta ao time 7, sua casa... Talvez fosse tarde demais...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando passou por uma porta onde pôde ouvir:  
**"Em seis dias eles saírão de Konoha em direção à ponte Céu e Terra. Parece que alguém os informou sobre o encontro de Kabuto com o membro da Akatsuki. A kunoichi, o garoto da Nove-caudas e um novo membro serão acompanhados de um substituto de Hatake Kakashi. Mas, parece que ainda não sabem que Kabuto era o suposto espião."  
"Interessante... já acharam alguém para substituir Sasuke-kun... (riso) e quem será o de Kakashi?... Vamos continuar com o plano."  
"Hai!"**

Calmamente, Sasuke se retirou para o seu quarto, onde passou a noite acordado processando aquele dia...

...°°°...

Sakura se sentia diferente naquela manhã. Como se deixara hipnotizar por algo que já vira tantas vezes?... Tantos anos desprezando Naruto em tudo que não fosse relacionado à amizade e ao time 7 cairam por terra na noite anterior... sim, tinha notado que ele voltara bem diferente, mais bonito, alto, forte... até um pouco mais sério... mas nada que justificasse o seu comportamento... talvez fosse melhor esquecer...

Naruto não dormira pensando no que deixara escapar. Sakura estava ali, seus olhos confessavam que também desejava aquele beijo... ela estava entregue à ele... _'Não. Foi apenas o momento'_ - pensou, tentando se convencer.

Aquele dia prometia. Todos os que íam até a ponte, se reuniram no escritório de Tsunade. Após receberem suas ordens, se puseram aos preparativos. Enquanto caminhavam, Naruto notou que Sakura estava calada e com um olhar distante. Sabia o que lhe passava no coração, ele a conhecia muito bem, mais do que ela imaginava. Talvez não devesse se aproximar, mas a preocupação com a amiga era maior do que pequenos 'mal-entendidos'. Com cuidado, ele perguntou:  
**"Sakura, você quer conversar sobre o que houve?"  
"Naruto... eu já disse que não houve nada. Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem."** - respondeu com um tom tão calmo, que deixou transparecer um certo alívio.  
Naruto resolveu esperar. Cedo ou tarde, descobriria o que ela sentia por ele. E já sabia como faria isso...

...

Os dias passaram. Todos os preparativos para a missão já estavam prontos, eles partiriam no dia seguinte. Mas havia um clima muito pesado entre Sakura e Naruto, eles haviam brigado na noite anterior e todos já tinham percebido que algo entre eles mudara. Naruto passara os últimos dias evitando Sakura. Ele conversava com todas as garotas da vila e era à elas que dirijia toda a sua atenção. Todas eram ninjas e amigas de Sakura. Ela já sentia falta daquela voz alegre gritando o seu nome pela rua, das atitudes atrapalhadas que muitas vezes o metiam em confusão, dos lindos olhos azuis cheios de determinação e coragem... olhos perigosos... se não tomasse cuidado, se perderia realmente naquele céu... _'Mas o que estou pensando? Ele é apenas o Naruto-baka! É somente o meu companheiro e um grande amigo... com certeza!'_  
Sakura só conseguiu sair de seus devaneios ao trombar fortemente com alguém que parecia bem apressado. Ainda se recuperando da queda, viu vários pergaminhos espalhados à sua volta. Já se levantando, pronta para desculpar-se e ainda ajeitando os cabelos, levantou a cabeça e viu Tenten. Curiosa, indagou:  
**"Tenten, por acaso você assaltou a biblioteca?"  
**A ninja não pôde deixar de rir:  
**"É claro que não! Esses são mapas que o Naruto me pediu, para estudar. Parece que faz parte de uma missão... mas ele não me deu maiores detalhes...** "- conteve a língua a tempo, quase revelara o plano dele.  
**"Então ele agora anda pedindo favores à você?"** - Sakura a olhou com um misto de ciúme e mágoa... mas mágoa de quê, se ela não o amava e sim... ... ... Sasuke... demorou um pouco mais para lembrar o nome dele...

**"Ah... não é nada demais... não é isso que os amigos fazem? Amigos se ajudam..."** - respondeu tirando-a dos pensamentos que íam e vinham... **"Agora tenho que ir, ele já deve estar me esperando. Ja ne o/"** - e saiu o mais rápido que pôde dali, deixando-a com ar totalmente confuso e irritado: **"Acho que consegui!"** - concluiu com um pequeno sorriso de missão cumprida.

Ino esperava impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro, quando Sakura chega em casa e se assusta ao ver uma porca quase fazendo um buraco no chão de sua sala ╛╛'  
**"Sakura! O que deu em você? Perdeu a cabeça? O Naruto vai embora por sua causa! Será que não tem nada atrás dessa testa de baka?"** - Ino calou-se imediatamente, pois conhecia a força descomunal da amiga e tocara num ponto, digamos... muito sensível.  
Sakura apenas a olhava de lado ¬¬ e, de súbito, virou-se tentando entender o que ouvira:  
**"Você disse que... o Naruto... vai embora?" **O.O

**"Sim... ele mesmo disse. Como o País do Fogo é muito grande, ele pretende ir para alguma vila, que seja pequena e quase desconhecida."  
"Mas ele não pode ir! Temos uma missão amanhã! Foram as ordens da Godaime."  
"Ele irá depois. Disse que, a partir de agora, sua única missão será encontar o Sasuke, sozinho ou com algum ninja que a Hokage permitir."  
"Mas nós somos um time, ele não pode me deixar."  
"E você, Sakura? Vai deixá-lo ir?"**  
A pergunta da loira pesou no coração da kunoichi, que deixou-se cair no sofá, cansada e sem enterder o que lhe ía na alma.  
Ino sentou-se ao lado da amiga e, pacientemente, disse:  
**"Sakura... todos nós já percebemos que existe um sentimento diferente entre o Naruto e você."  
**Sakura a olhava incrédula:  
**"Nós quem?? Do que está falando? Não existe nada entre nós, ele não é mais que meu... amigo..."** - a última palavra saiu quase inaudível e Ino percebeu:  
**"Até quando vai se enganar? Nem você acredita no que disse!"**  
Sakura mantinha uma expressão de tristeza, incredulidade e mágoa, estaria realmente se enganando? Será que o tempo se encarregara de mostrar-lhe a realidade? Seus olhos começavam a se abrir:  
**"Talvez... por todo esse tempo... eu estivesse enganada sobre o amor..."** - Sakura sentia uma dor enorme no coração, essa não era uma constatação fácil de se fazer... - **"Eu não queria ver... ou admitir... achei que amar fosse dedicar a vida à outra pessoa... esperá-la o tempo que preciso fosse, independente de tudo."  
"Isso é amor, Sakura, o que você sentia pelo Sasuke era uma obsessão... uma coisa de menina... como todas as outras... e por serem do mesmo time, acabou confundindo a amizade e preocupação que tinham."  
**As palavras de Ino faziam sentido... Sempre estiveram muito próximos em tudo que faziam... Lágrimas lentas e dolorosas teimavam em marcar esse momento.  
**"Acho que... eu amei... um sonho..."** - finalmente se dava conta de que passara todo esse tempo se iludindo... e que o amor, no mais puro e completo sentido da palavra, estava perto desde o ínicio... Naruto sempre declarava o seu amor, sempre queria estar perto dela, sempre a protegia e salvava nas missões, sempre tentava fazê-la sorrir... Era ele que estava com ela em todos os momentos.  
**"Então, vai deixar o seu amor escapar, agora que, finalmente, o descobriu?"** - Ino sorria ternamente para a amiga, pois via em seus olhos um novo brilho.  
**"Não sei... talvez ele tenha se cansado de tentar... nesses últimos dias, só tem me evitado, nem sei como será nessa missão..."  
"Hum... converse com ele quando voltarem, eu prepararei tudo e assim que chegarem, me procure para saber os detalhes, ok?"** - A loira se levantou, com um largo sorriso e um olhar maroto.

**"O quê?! Que detalhes? O que você pensa em fa..."** - mas Ino já saía apressadamente, se despedindo na porta:  
**"Deixe tudo comigo!"  
**Sakura ficou estática olhando a porta fechada por longos minutos... _'O que será que aquela louca vai aprontar?'_ - mas agradecia mentalmente suas palavras e por ela ser sua amiga.

...°°°...

Orochimaru e Kabuto já se preparavam para o tal encontro na ponte, em poucas horas. Ordens já haviam sido dadas aos espiões que se dirijiam à Konoha e algumas pequenas outras vilas. Kabuto não confiava na estratégia do sannin (afinal, este era uma cobra, não é mesmo?), mas concordou, fazendo uma pequena menção à Sasuke:  
**"Não deveríamos levá-lo? Seria um bom treino para ele e saberíamos o quanto ele lhe é leal."  
"Não... ele já sabe que estou atrás da ninja que era sua companheira... agora que falta tão pouco, não arriscarei que ele se revolte. Mesmo em busca de poder para matar Itachi, percebi que ele ainda gosta deles, principalmente... dela."  
"É... mas acho que ele mesmo ainda não sabe..."** - e ambos riram.

Mais tarde, Kabuto encontrou-se com um Sasuke visivelmente irado:  
**"O que ele pensa que é? Eu vou matá-lo!"  
"Acalme-se, Sasuke-kun! Dê um passo errado e porá tudo a perder! Assim _ele_ matará você."**  
Sasuke cerrava os punhos e respirava fundo, desativando seu Sharingan...

**"Certo... mas a próxima..."  
"Bem, agora vou para a ponte. Tente não chegar muito perto ou ele descobrirá você..."** - e sumiu no corredor, deixando-o refletir sobre o ato seguinte...

...°°°...

continua...

* * *

Konnichiwa \o

Desculpem pela demora, é que eu estava em um quase divórcio com a internet...

Espero que tenham gostado. Esse está meio curto, mas é que o tempo me faltou...

Deixe sua opinião e me faça feliz!!

Ja ne o/


	4. Cap IV A Luta na Ponte

Konichiwa. mais um cap. desculpem a demora...

Naruto é todo nosso!!

**"fala"**

_'pensamento'_

* * *

AS FOLHAS (sempre) GERMINAM

(parte IV)

Todos partiram em direção à ponte Céu e Terra. Yamato Taishou, Naruto, Sakura e o novo integrante, Sai ('Daki', rs, piadinha baka de uma autora também baka, ignorem, onegai). Depois de muitos... 'contratempos', pois Naruto e Sai não se entendiam, Sakura revelou ao novo companheiro, sua personalidade e sua força, deixando até mesmo Naruto boquiaberto. Ele a admirou com carinho. Mas nada que pudesse ser notado por nenhum deles... E seguiram caminho.

Orochimaru e Kabuto já se aproximavam da ponte. Ficariam a uma certa distância até que Sasori (o membro da Akatsuki) ou um dos shinobis de Konoha se revelassem (Sasori tinha sido derrotado por Sakura e Chiyo-obasama e, como recompensa à elas, revelou sobre o tal encontro na ponte). Kabuto se mostrava um tanto apreensivo, sabia que Sasuke poderia estragar os planos que tinha, por mera 'curiosidade' em rever os antigos companheiros, mas soube se ocultar muito bem.

Quando o 'time Kakashi' chegou, se manteve escondido, aguardando o primeiro movimento do inimigo. Yamato Taishou se disfarçou de Sasori com perfeição e iniciou a aproximação. Os outros ficaram ocultos e em posição, aguardando o sinal de Yamato.  
Embora estivesse totalmente atenta à situação, Sakura não parava de pensar nas palavras de ino:  
_'Ele vai embora'_, _'Não há o que o prenda aqui'_, _'Vai deixá-lo ir?'_, _'Até quando vai se enganar?'_... Ela olhava para ele tentando decifrar as nuvens que via naquele céu, que antes brilhava como se possuísse o sol, quando a via... Teria uma importante decisão a tomar, mas isso teria que esperar a volta para casa.

Alguém finalmente caminhava até a ponte e, tão logo parou, Sasori (Yamato) se aproximou. Todos ficaram pexplexos quando viram a face do espião. Imagens do exame Chunnin mesclavam-se na mente de Naruto, com a possibilidade de Kabuto estar envolvido com a Akatsuki. Sakura também se lembrava de como ele os ajudara a chegar na torre da Floresta da Morte e Sai... bem... do Sai não saiu nada (tá, eu sei, isso foi ridículo ╛╛'), apenas observou... A conversa rolava na ponte e todos aguardavam a ordem de ataque, que não demorou muito. Uma luta começou, onde Orochimaru havia se revelado, despertando a ira de Naruto e, por consequência, a Kyuubi...

...°°°...

Sasuke estava deitado em seu quarto (se é que se pode chamar de quarto algo que mais parece uma tumba, mas isso não vem ao caso). Em alguns momentos, quase saíra atrás de Orochimaru. Haviam muitas perguntas a serem feitas, mas a principal seria sobre o misterioso poder que Sakura tinha... nunca notara nada diferente nela, quando eram companheiros... sabia que Naruto tinha algo especial, mas Sakura? Por fim, acabou adormecendo e, mais uma vez, sonhava com a noite daquela triste despedida... e com a última luta com Naruto... Esses 'sonhos' sempre o atormentavam desde que fugira, nunca teve uma noite de paz longe deles...

...°°°...

Naruto começava a liberar o 'manto da Kyuubi', assustando os do time e agradando a Orochimaru, que esperava ancioso para ver o real poder do Jinchuuriki. Um rastro de destruição surgiu no caminho por onde lutavam. Jutsus assombrosos eram usados pelo sannin, mas o poder da Kyuubi era infinitamente maior e, mesmo assumindo a forma de uma grande cobra branca, usando a poderosa espada Kusanagi, Orochimaru não conseguiu vencê-lo. Por ter feito grande esforço, o corpo usado como recipiente há quase três anos, começava a rejeitá-lo. O momento de transferir-se para o corpo do ex-ninja de Konoha estava chegando...

Naruto (ainda sob o 'manto') ficou por um tempo inerte, confuso, como se perdido numa dimensão de raiva, frustração e decepção.  
Sakura, Yamato e Kabuto asistiram de longe a luta e agora se encontravam diante dele. Até mesmo Kabuto se comoveu com aquela cena. Sabia o quanto Naruto queria encontrar Sasuke, ao ponto de se deixar transformar naquele monstro. Yamato ainda observava, enquanto Sakura, assustada, começava a entender todo o sofrimento do amigo. As lágrimas de Sakura a fizeram demonstrar um carinho escondido no seu íntimo, que nem mesmo ela imaginava ter, sentindo uma dor forte no coração. Em um reflexo de tentar ajudá-lo, correu ao seu encontro, mas Naruto, que estava fora de si, não a reconheceu e, num movimento com uma das quatro caudas, acertou Sakura, deixando-a inconsciente. Yamato imediatamente fez um jutsu, prendendo-o completamente. Kabuto, mais por interesse próprio, aproximou-se de Sakura na intenção de curar o ferimento deixado por Naruto, mas Yamato não entendeu e o impediu. Mesmo de longe, Kabuto iniciou a cura, enquanto justificava-se pelo fato de estarem do 'mesmo lado'. Antes de sumir, pois Naruto já começava a se soltar, 'pediu' que, em troca do favor, eles acabassem com pelo menos 'mais um' dos membros da Akatsuki. Yamato rapidamente fez uma pequena 'prisão' em torno da Kyuubi(mirim) e, com a herança que tinha do primeiro Hokage, impôs a mão sobre ela e fez um jutsu 'Retorno à Inocência', onde o manto começava a se desfazer. Sakura olhava tristemente, percebendo o sofrimento do ninja loiro e algo dentro de si começava a crescer.  
Assim que Naruto voltou ao normal, Sakura se pôs ao seu lado, iniciando o tratamento. Seus pensamentos mergulharam-se em todos os momentos que tiveram juntos... Yamato apenas a observava (é, ele faz muito isso) e se surpreendeu quando a ninja-médica pediu que lhe ensinasse aquele jutsu. Ficou muito decepcionada ao ouvir que não poderia aprender, por ser uma herança genética que o taishou recebeu. Com uma dor visível no olhar, que não desviava por um momento de Naruto, ela desabafou:

**" É sempre assim... as coisas que eu faço pelo Naruto são sempre pequenas e insignificantes..."**  
Mas Yamato percebera algo nas palavras dela:  
**" Não é o tamanho do que você faz que conta, mas a sua intenção"**  
A garota o olhava curiosa, como se ele tivesse acabado de descobrir um segredo guardado à sete chaves. Então, calmamente, ele continuou:

**" Sakura, posso dizer só de te olhar. Você realmente g..."  
" S-Sakura...chan..."** - Naruto despertava, interrompendo a conversa. A felicidade de Sakura foi tanta, que seus olhos brilhavam em lágrimas cheias de sentimentos por ele.  
**" Sakura-c-chan... está chorando?"** - o amigo perguntou.  
**" Nã-não é nada, Naruto..."  
" Ah, já sei! Foi aquele cretino do sai, não foi? O que ele disse pra você? Ele vai se ver comigo..."**

E, depois de Naruto quebrar o encanto do momento, com as intermináveis besteiras que sempre diz, um clone de Yamato reportou sobre um 'encontro' que Sai teve com Orochimaru. Ambos, acompanhados de Kabuto, dirijíam-se ao esconderijo do sannin, sendo seguidos por este mesmo clone. O time fez uma parada no local onde a Kyuubi e a cobra lutaram, antes de ir atrás do membro traidor. Naruto olhava sem entender como a paisagem mudara tanto. Sakura e o taishou preferiram não dizer nada. Os três decidiram seguir em frente, na esperança de encontrar Sasuke, mas Naruto ainda não havia se recuperado inteiramente, desabando no chão e preocupando Sakura ainda mais. Numa decisão fria e inesperada, Yamato resolveu deixá-lo para que retornasse à Konoha e se cuidasse, deixando os dois Shinobis boquiabertos.

**" Eu não quero ficar dizendo, com um sorriso na cara: Não vou deixar meus amigos morrerem ou Eu os protegerei com a minha vida"** - Ambos se lembraram das palavras de Kakashi numa das missões e sentiram falta dele... ele também era um grande amigo.  
Yamato continuou:  
**" Vocês não são mais ninjas que eu preciso proteger. Agora são shinobis de Konoha com grandes habilidades..."**

Num salto, Naruto se levantou decido a não abandonar a missão, deixando um ar de orgulho no rosto da kunoichi. Foi avisado pelo taishou que, se não conseguisse ir adiante, ficaria para trás. Mas, desistir era uma palavra que o ninja loiro não conhecia...

...°°°...

Em konoha...

**" Vocês já sabem o que fazer! Eu pedirei à Sakura que me encontre na beira do lago no fim da tarde, Tenten e Neji avisarão ao Naruto que... que... que a Godaime deu algumas instruções e que todos deveriam ir para lá, para combinar os detalhes... Chouji, você dá um jeito do Konohamaru não chegar e estragar tudo e Shikamaru... bem ... você pode... ficar por perto... comigo... só para garantir que nenhum dos dois fuja, com o seu Kage Mane... assim, nós aproveitamos e conversamos um pouco..."** - Ino sorria discretamente enquanto distribuía as tarefas.  
**" Eu sabia que isso ía ser problemático... aproveitadora..."** - Shikamaru resmungou, fazendo Ino corar com o comentário.  
Todos se entreolharam com pequenos sorrisos disfarçados, depois cuidariam daquele casal...

...°°°...

O time Kakashi 'pulava' (pois é, como eles gostam de subir em árvores, né?) pela floresta, enquanto o clone de Yamato estava muito à frente. Este parou quando viu um corpo balançando numa árvore próxima, para averiguar e viu que parecia ser o corpo de Sai. Logo descobriu ser uma armadilha explosiva e se afastou. Kabuto havia deixado um dos cadáveres de seu 'estoque' com um jutsu que o deixara como Sai, mas com o rosto diferente. Após informar, o clone seguiu atrás deles, que fugiam por um rio, constatando pela explosão, que teriam algum tempo. Mas estavam enganados...

Não muito longe, Yamato decidiu parar para planejar uma estratégia com Naruto. Sakura voltava a sentir o ferimento no braço, causado por Naruto. Sentou-se para descansar e o ninja, preocupado, quis saber sobre aquele ferimento, mas Sakura apenas disse que foi Orochimaru quem o causou. Yamato olhava aqueles dois, pensativo. Chamou Naruto para um local um pouco afastado e lhe disse que havia sido ele quem machucou Sakura, que ela mentira para não preocupá-lo e que, se ele realmente queria salvar Sasuke e defender seus amigos, deveria fazer isso com a sua própria força e não a da Kyuubi. Naruto a olhava confuso, tentando entender a atitude da ninja e aquelas palavras. Sakura se importava com ele. Não queria que se sentisse culpado, mas... por que? Eram amigos a tanto tempo e ela sempre disse tudo à ele, com um 'baka' no final de cada frase... por que preservara seus sentimentos?... Pensando bem, ela já o tratava melhor e tinha um certo carinho em suas palavras já fazia algum tempo... Mas uma frase dita por ela não parecia disposta a ser esquecida por ele...

_'Eu poderia me perder nesses olhos...'_

E com um discreto sorriso de vitória no canto dos lábios, murmurou:  
**" É... as folhas sempre germinam..."**

...°°°...

continua...

* * *

Taishou - capitão

Kusanagi - não sei se é esse o nome certo da espada do Sasuke e Orochimaru, se não for, gomen... ¬¬'

Agradeço carinhosamente às reviews. Se gostaram deixem uma...

Beijos

Ja ne o/


	5. Cap V Decepção

Oi gente, mais um cap...

Lembrem-se, não abram mão: Naruto é todo nosso!!

**"fala"**

_'pensamento'_

* * *

AS FOLHAS (sempre) GERMINAM

(parte V)

O time Kakashi finalmente chegara ao esconderijo de Orochimaru, encontrando-se com o clone de Yamato. Era um lugar deserto com poucas e pequenas montanhas. Com o elemento 'terra', o ninja ANBU abriu um caminho por dentro do solo, para infiltração silenciosa. Lá dentro, esgueiravam-se cuidadosamente pelos muitos corredores existentes, examinando cada canto a procura de Sai. Kabuto já havia 'instalado' Sai em um dos 'quartos' (eu não me conformo em chamar uma tumba de quarto... õ.Ô) e ía continuar com seus experimentos, quando se lembrou de algo e voltou. Enquanto isso, os ninjas já tinham achado o suposto traidor e o interrogavam. Percebendo uma aproximação, renderam Sai e saíram dali rapidamente. Kabuto apenas encontrou o quarto vazio.  
Do lado de fora, os shinobis de Konoha mantinham o traidor preso sob interrogatório. Sai quis saber o porquê de Naruto não desistir de encontrar Sasuke, ao que ouviu surpreso:

**" Ele é meu amigo."** - e enquanto Naruto explicava determinado, Kabuto os escontrou e deu-se ínicio a uma pequena luta onde, é claro, Kabuto perdeu, quando Sai, após entender o significado das palavras do ninja loiro, arrependeu-se e voltou-se contra o servo de Orochimaru. Todos olhavam-no sem entender sua atitude, então ele explicou que queria compreender os sentimentos que os levavam tão longe e, talvez, Naruto podería ajudá-lo.  
Deixando o ninja- médico vigiado pelo clone, novamente o time entrou no esconderijo e se pôs a procurar o ex-companheiro, conferindo cada quarto, cada sala, cada buraco... Kabuto havia dado uma pista, ele estaria num dos últimos aposentos, perto de Orochimaru.  
Sai, com seu jutsu, o encontrou primeiro. Sem nada dizer aos outros, foi diretamente onde Sasuke ainda dormia... Criando algumas cobras, infiltrou-as no quarto e quando já estavam aos pés da cama, Sasuke perguntou quem estava ali. Sai se surpreendeu por já ter sido descoberto. Com tranquilidade, explicou sua missão: matá-lo. Mas, depois de ver como Sakura e Naruto o defendiam fervorosamente e o buscavam com tanta determinação, tinha decidido proteger os laços que lhes eram tão importantes. O Uchiha não gostou de ter seu sono perturbado por 'isso' e já ativava o seu Sharingan. Num reflexo, Sai fez as cobras prenderem Sasuke, mas, como o poder deste era muito maior, em um jutsu se libertou, explodindo tudo à sua volta.  
Naruto e Sakura, que acabaram de descobrir as reais intenções do novo integrante, ouviram a explosão e se puseram a procurar por ele. Correram muito, e, ao avistar uma luz no fim de um corredor, Sakura reconheceu Sai ao longe. Com muita raiva no olhar, correu ao seu encontro disposta a muitas coisas... Ao chegar, segurou-o firme pela camisa (se bem que só tem meia camisa, esqueceram de desenhar o resto...) e desatou a falar, perguntando e afirmando ao mesmo tempo (é, a Sakura consegue essas coisas, rs) quando foi interrompida:

**" Sakura"** - chamou-lhe uma voz familiar...

A ninja ficou estática... seus olhos se arregalaram, sua voz sumiu... lentamente ela se virou pensando, sem acreditar: _"Essa voz..."_ - e finalmente, elevando seu confuso olhar, encontrou aquele que tantas lágrimas a fez derramar... aquele com quem tantas vezes sonhara... aquele que a deixara naquele banco, depois de um mero 'obrigado'... aquele a quem amava... Amava?... Por que não sorria agora que ele estava bem na sua frente e pronunciara o seu nome?  
Incrivelmente, aqueles olhos verdes já não demonstravam tanta euforia ao vê-lo e Sasuke pôde perceber isso... Ambos ficaram por alguns segundos tentando compreender o que sentiam naquela troca de olhares, até que Naruto apareceu. Embora Sakura não desviasse o olhar do Uchiha, agora muito mais forte, alto e bonito, ele desviou o seu para o (ex)amigo, mas manteve-se frio e distante, como sempre... _"Eles ainda estão juntos... no mesmo time... será que realmente..."_ - pensava quando Yamato taishou chegou. Após breves apresentações e esclarecimentos sobre o dia em que deixara a vila, Sasuke aproximou-se de Naruto, tão rápido que não foram capazes de acompanhar seus movimentos... Decidiu que o mataria naquele momento, apenas por 'capricho', o mesmo que o impedira de matá-lo naquele dia... Sakura os olhava e seus olhos transmitiam decepção; mágoa; tristeza; raiva, repulsa... Como se deixara enganar tanto? Como dedicara a sua vida à alguém tão sem coração? Quem era essa pessoa que estava na sua frente? Como pôde ser tão ingênua e... tola... chorando noites sem parar, por.. ele?! Sentindo como se tivesse levado um golpe, acabara de finalizar sua decisão!

...°°°...

No escritório da Hokage...

**" Mas como? Ele também já está sabendo da 'herança' dela?? Como isso pode ter saído da vila? Apenas o Sandaime, os pais dela, eu e o Jirayia sabem..."** - Tsunade se calou. Quando o Sandaime revelou sobre o poder que foi deixado à Sakura, Orochimaru ainda fazia parte dos Três Sennins... **" Então só pode ter sido ele..."**  
**" De quem está falando, Tsunade-sama?"** - Shizune estava assustada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.  
**" Orochimaru."** - Os olhos de Shizune se assombraram... - **" Se ele sabe, Itachi e a Akatsuki também"  
**Nesse momento, Jirayia entra na sala e ouve o final da conversa.  
**" Itachi? Akatsuki? Sabem do quê?"** - perguntou, temendo a resposta.  
**" A coisa se complicou... eles já sabem sobre a Sakura..."** - respondeu a Godaime, com olhar perdido na vila...

...°°°...

**" Ino, tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?"** - Tenten preocupava-se.  
**" Espero que sim... se aquela testuda não segurá-lo, ninguém mais consegue..."** - A loira suspirava, enquanto caminhava ao lado da amiga.  
**" Você já comprou o kimono que ela vai usar?"  
" Sim. É lindo! Mas discreto, para que não desconfie... Tomara que voltem logo, estou anciosa para pôr o plano em prática"  
" Neji e os outros já confirmaram tudo. Sabe que falamos com Kakashi-sensei e ele aprovou a idéia? E sugeriu que os meninos comprassem uma roupa para que ele desse ao Naruto, assim ele também não desconfiará!"  
" Perfeito!"** - Ino vibrou.

...°°°...

Sai impediu o golpe que Sasuke daria em Naruto, mas usando um Chidori de corpo inteiro, o ninja desertor os arremessou longe. Sakura não conseguia acreditar no que via. Estava numa espécie de 'transe'. Mas, ao ver Naruto caído, avançou para atacar o Uchiha, acumulando chakra na mão. Sasuke não tinha a menor intenção de ferí-la então, apenas se colocou em posição de defesa, afastando sua espada Kusanagi. Não imaginou que, um dia, esse momento chegaria, a expressão no rosto de Sakura confessava que já não o amava tanto... se é que ainda amava...  
O ninja ANBU , ao ver o Sharingan, colocou-se entre os dois. Vendo que Sakura estava fora de perigo, Sasuke então atacou, cravando a espada nele, fazendo com que o Chidori a percorresse até Yamato. A ninja sentiu-se um tanto quanto desolada... mais uma vez alguém a protegera, mas, como ninja-médica, sabia que isso continuaria acontecendo, pois ela não poderia morrer. Sentiu também um certo alívio, por não tê-lo atacado, provavelmente se arrependeria mais tarde... afinal, ainda não o via como inimigo, nem mesmo um traidor...

Sasuke ficou observando Naruto por um bom tempo. Seu treinamento já estava tão avançado, que podia ver dentro dele... e viu. Viu o ex-companheiro conversando com um 'monstro'... Descobrira a fonte de seu poder. A Kyuubi também reconheceu o seu amaldiçoado Sharingan, igual ao de Uchiha Madara. Sasuke reprimiu o poder da Kyuubi e esta, antes de desaparecer, avisou-lhe:

**" Não mate o Naruto. Você viverá no arrependimento..."**

Depois disso Sasuke voltou à cena da luta, ainda o fitando. Aproveitando sua distração, Yamato conseguiu retirar a Kusanagi de seu peito, afastando-o com seu jutsu elemento 'madeira'. Com rápidas posições de mãos, levantou uma espécie de 'casulo' em torno de Sasuke, que conseguiu quebrá-lo e fugir. Novamente ele os observava do alto e, cansado de tudo aquilo, preparou-se para acabar com aqueles laços de uma vez, mas foi impedido por Orochimaru, que aparecia com Kabuto. Após convencê-lo de que precisavam da ajuda de Konoha para acabar com a Akatsuki, os três sumiram em meio a chamas. Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto perdiam-se em lembranças em seus olhares...

Toda a força e convicção de Naruto desmoronaram ao constatar que continuava mais fraco que Sasuke. Seus anos de treino duro não serviram de nada... Sakura também chorava... chorava pelos anos perdidos com uma ilusão... chorava por ver Naruto sofrer com a atitude daquele que considera como um irmão... chorava por não poder fazer nada... Mas, juntando toda a coragem que lhe restara, resolveu parar de chorar e dizer ao amigo que deveríam ficar mais fortes juntos. Sua palavras devolveram à Naruto a determinação que tentava fugir. Sai decidiu unir-se definitivamente ao time Kakashi e ajudá-los nessa tão difícil missão: Resgatar Sasuke da escuridão onde mergulhara...

E seguiram o caminho de volta à Konoha...

...°°°...

continua...

* * *

Adorei escrever sobre o famoso reencontro deles! Mas não quis detalhar muito para não dar sono...rs

Sandaime - Terceiro Hokage

Sennin - Sábio

Mais uma vez agradeço as reviews!

Gostaram desse cap? Então me conte!

Beijos

Ja Ne o/


	6. Cap VI Revelações

Konichiwa, meus queridos leitores!! Gomen pela demora, mas eu estava brigando com o japa pelos nossos direitos sobre o Naruto! A Sakura até me ajudou e nós lhes demos um ultimato: Ou ele é nosso ou o japa vai passar a se chamar Masashi Kishi**morto,** hehe...

'_pensamento'_

**"fala"**

()pequenos comentários

Boa leitura!

* * *

As Folhas (sempre) Germinam

(parte VI)

...

O Time Kakashi caminhava silenciosamente em direção à vila. Sakura e Naruto sequer comentavam o ocorrido, limitando-se a olhares vagos, perdidos no horizonte... Em determinado momento, Yamato comentou:

**" Talvez fosse melhor vocês esquecerem o Sasuke. Ele não tem intenções de retornar e talvez... nem consiga... talvez o destino dele seja... morrer para completar a sua vingaça..."**

Os três o olharam admirados com tal suposição. Nunca lhes passara essa idéia. Será que Sasuke conseguiria matar Itachi sem unir seu destino ao dele? Sai pensou em como os novos companheiros se sentiriam se o Uchiha morresse e decidiu ajudá-los a todo custo. Sakura brigava internamente com emoções desordenadas. Desde que conversara com Ino, vivia em um paradoxo completo, embora já soubesse o que tinha que fazer, seus sentimentos teimavam em confundir-se. Naruto demorou um pouco a acreditar nessa possibilidade. Se Sasuke morresse, teria falhado em sua promessa à Sakura e jamais se perdoaria. Ainda abatido pelos últimos acontecimentos, fez uma força quase titânica para esboçar um sorriso e dizer à todos:

**" Não se preocupem! Ele não morrerá!"** - e sorrindo, passou confiança com seu olhar aos companheiros.

...°°°...

**" A kunoichi de Konoha é a herdeira do poder do Nidaime Hokage... não era ela a companheira do seu irmão, Itachi?"** - Deidara comentava entre os membros da Akatsuki.  
**" Hai... mas acho que nem ela sabe, precisou da ajuda da anciã de Suna para derrotar Sasori... ela teria conseguido sozinha..."** - Itachi imaginava se o caçula dos Uchiha já sabia deste poder.  
**" Você irá atrás dela... ou um de nós?"** - Zetsu quis saber.  
**" Considerando que a força de Konoha está atenta aos nossos passos, o Jinchuuriki ser seu amigo e o meu irmãozinho que está unido ao Orochimaru... teremos que agir com muito cuidado"  
" Acha que Orochimaru também está atrás daquele poder?"** - perguntou Kisame.  
**" Não se lembra? Ele sempre buscou em suas experiências criar uma técnica que lhe desse vida eterna. Se ele tiver a garota, extrairá todo o seu poder... e a sua vida..."** - Itachi lembrava do tempo em que o sennin fazia parte da Akatsuki.  
**" Então será melhor esperarmos que se afastem o suficiente de Konoha... precisamos de mais espiões naquela vila."** - concluiu Deidara.  
**" Hai, embora ela não tenha um bijuu, seu poder será muito útil àquele propósito..."** - Kisame respondeu.

...°°°...

Na Vila do Som...

**" Kabuto, já concluiu a sua pesquisa para converter o poder da ninja de Konoha, assimilando a minha técnica?"** - Orochimaru quis saber, pois já planejava ir atrás de Sakura.  
**" Iie, Orochimaru-sama... a técnica que você criou é muito complexa, não será fácil realizá-la."** - Kabuto sabia que, se a técnica criada pelo sennin desse errado, ele morreria na tranferência... mas até que não seria má idéia...

Sasuke apenas ouvia. Sua vontade de acabar com aquele velho cínico crescia cada vez mais, só não faria isso ainda, pois seu treinamento estava na última fase, mas, tão logo estivesse completo, poria um fim em seus planos.

Algum tempo depois, caminhava pensativo, em uma clareira, onde tinha uma bela cachoeira e muitas cerejeiras... Sentou-se encostado em uma, perto do lago formado entre pequenas rochas e ficou apreciando as ondas que pareciam trazer lembranças de sua vida junto à ela... Ela que sempre se preocupava com ele... sempre sorria ao vê-lo... sempre mostrava o halo do sol em seus olhos quando via o seu êxito nas missões... sempre teve esperanças de receber uma palavra gentil quando o procurava... Ela estava tão linda, olhos muito mais confiantes, parecia muito mais forte... Por que aquelas raras esmeraldas não se alegraram tanto ao vê-lo?...  
Seu olhar estava perdido nas sakuras que caíam à sua volta... _'Sakura'...  
_Suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos, sentindo a brisa fresca... não era como a brisa de Konoha, quente, acolhedora, serena... não tinha sensação de 'lar'...  
Adorava ficar naquele lugar. Ali, podia sentir o perfume dela, perfume de flor de cerejeira... como o seu nome... Sua obsessão por vingança lhe tirara tudo o que tinha de mais importante e, quando pensou que não restava mais nada, eles apareceram... Teve medo de deixar-se cativar e, por isso, manteve-se frio, distante e calado... assim, ficaria mais fácil ir embora... _'Grande erro...'_ - admitiu, abrindo os olhos e dando-se conta de que só seria feliz naquela vila... em sua casa... sem o peso da vingança em seus ombros... _'Isso não fará ninguém feliz... nem você... nem eu...'_ - Sakura o havia alertado naquela noite, antes de fugir, mas estava cego e não pôde ver o verdadeiro sentido nas palavras dela...

**" Preciso consertar isso."** - afirmou, tão decidido como quando deixara a vila. Mas ainda temia o futuro... talvez todos lhe perdoassem, talvez fosse aceito de volta à vila, mas... talvez, quase com certeza, ela não o quisesse mais... Mesmo assim, precisava tentar.  
E ficou sentado, aos pés da cerejeira, por várias horas, sem pressa de ver ninguém... apenas ele e seus pensamentos bastavam... começaria a planejar a sua volta...

...°°°...

Houve um pequeno alvoroço entre os habitantes de Konoha, quando souberam da aparição do sobrevivente do clã Uchiha. Todos especulavam sobre seu envolvimento com Orochimaru, embora muitos achassem que estava morto. Começaram a temer que num próximo ataque, ele esteja junto, afinal, o clã Uchiha era um dos mais fortes da vila e, considerando o treinamento com técnicas proibidas que estaria tendo, sua força estaria no zênite.

O time Kakashi já havia se reportado à Hokage e agora cada um seguia para suas casas, mais tarde visitariam o jounnin no hospital. Sakura observou Naruto se afastar. Antes, ele a acompanharia, 'cuidando de sua segurança', pequeno pretexto para estar ao seu lado, agora, parecia não se importar... Depois de um triste e longo suspiro, tomou seu rumo, analisando qual seria o melhor momento para concretizar sua decisão. Não poderia demorar, já que ele havia dito que, tão logo terminassem aquela missão, partiria de vez de Konoha.

Kakashi conversava com Jiraiya, no hospital. Este lhe contara sobre o encontro dos shinobis com Sasuke. Mais como amigo do que como sensei, Kakashi ficou surpreso e preocupado com seus ex-alunos. Deveriam estar se sentindo péssimos por não terem conseguido trazê-lo de volta. Principalmente Naruto.

...

Naruto esperava Sakura no local combinado, para irem ao hospital. Sai, que passava por ali, foi 'convocado' pela ninja a se apresentar ao líder do time, já que agora fazia parte do mesmo. Naruto ficou desanimado, pois aproveitaria esse 'encontro' para desfrutar dos últimos momentos ao lado dela... e talvez alguma coisa acontecesse...  
Mas, infelizmente, o que aconteceu foi que acabara levando uns tapas, juntamente com Sai, pelo gracioso apelido "feia", que o novo integrante dera a kunoichi dos cabelos rosas, ao tentar impedí-la de matá-lo...

...

Kakashi consolava seus ex-alunos quando o quarto foi 'invadido' por ninjas de outros times. Todos queriam saber mais notícias sobre o 'acontecimento do mês', como dizia a kunoichi loira, amiga de Sakura. O portador do Sharingan solitário encontrava-se visivelmente confuso, não sabia se estava em um quarto de hospital ou em uma sala de estar... Sarutobi Asuma, que acompanhava o grupo, tratou de dispensá-los, mandando-os para um almoço com muito churrasco, onde ele pagaria, soando como música aos ouvidos de Chouji. Aproveitou o ensejo e 'incluiu' o time Kakashi na roda. O assunto entre jounnins seria sério...

...

Na churrascaria, Ino tratou de apresentar-se ao novo membro, Sai, e os companheiros do seu time. Sai ainda pensava em 'apelidos' e tentou criar um para a loira, mas deteve-se ao lembrar que ser sincero não estava lhe trazendo resultados muito bons (como a surra de Sakura)...  
A ninja rosada mal podia esperar para ouvir a loira sendo chamada de 'feia' ou outra coisa do tipo. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ouvir um 'gostosa' direcionado à amiga... Naruto que, por um breve instante, respirava aliviado, tremeu ao ver a expressão no rosto de Sakura. Era o fim do almoço... O.O"

Mais tarde...

Já com seus 'cúmplices' reunidos, Ino dava a ordem para pôr o plano em ação. Nem mesmo se esquecera de incluir a Hokage naquela maluquice, que pelo bem do problema nº 1 de konoha, aceitou prontamente a 'mentirinha', caso ele se desse ao trabalho de ir questioná-la, como sempre. Com todos dispersados, caminhou sem pressa até a casa da kunoichi, repassando mentalmente o que diria.  
Neji e Tenten encontraram Naruto no caminho e lhe avisaram sobre as 'ordens' da Godaime. O ninja hiper-ativo ficou meio que sem entender ordens tão estranhas, mas, ordens são ordens e tudo à que ele não estava disposto agora era discutir por uma coisa tão boba... (sim, Naruto também se cansa disso) E sem pensar muito (isso não funciona muito bem para ele ╛╛'), decidiu que usaria a roupa dada por Kakashi, quando o visitou. Nem desconfiara daquele gesto, apenas tinha ficado um pouco menos triste...

...

Ao abrir a porta, Sakura deparou-se com uma sorridente 'porquinha', que trazia consigo um bonito embrulho rosa. Enquanto tomavam um fumegante chá-verde, Ino falava alegremente, sem deixar transparecer a sua ansiedade e suas intenções:

**" ... e vamos planejar nossas estratégias nesse luau, lá na beira do lago..."  
" Não entendo por que vai tanta gente nessa missão... e por que um luau? Nunca soube de festas antes de alguma... será que o sakê já fundiu a cabeça da Tsunade-sama?"** - Devaneava a rosada, não entendendo as intenções da Hokage... (hum, bobinha... rs)  
A loira teria que sair dessa com maestria, afinal, Sakura era muito esperta... (também, com toda aquela testa o.o)  
**" É... no começo eu também achei estranho, mas é pelo Naruto."** - e conseguiu.  
**" Ah... porque ele vai embora..."** - concluiu, com olhar triste, depois de fitar a amiga por alguns segundos.  
**" Sim... já que nem ela conseguiu disuadí-lo dessa idéia, achou interessante uma pequena reunião entre amigos... e por isso também irá tanta gente na missão..."** - _'mais um ponto.'  
_**" Entendo... bem, a que horas será esse 'luau'?"** - A ninja se rende.  
**" Às 20:00 hs. Eu lhe trouxe um kimono bem leve, mas bonito, já que há muito tempo você não sai para fazer 'compras'..."** - Ino disse, abrindo o embrulho e mostrando o presente: um lindo kimono rosa, curto, com pequenas flores de cerejeira e uma faixa branca. Para o cabelo, um par de presilhas com duas grandes flores, para o penteado que se propôs a fazer na amiga.  
Sakura achou que a roupa era muita coisa para um simples luau, mas era tão lindo que não resistiu.  
**" Arigato, Ino... é tão... romântico..."** - seus olhos brilhavam, mas com pouca intensidade.  
**" Anime-se! Tenho certeza que ele vai gostar!"** - respondeu com um sorriso maroto, causando espanto na rosada.  
**" Gostar?... Quem?"**  
**" Acha que não sei em quem está pensando? Espero que não tenha esquecido o que conversamos..."**  
Esquecer? Como se ela conseguisse... O tempo que passara naquela missão, ajudou-a a refletir sobre o que realmente queria... e sobre quem realmente queria. E, pondo um fim na conversa, chamou a loira para que começassem a se arrumar, queria estar linda, para a missão mais difícil de sua vida... pelo menos até ali...

...°°°...

Na Vila do Som...

Sasuke começava a registrar mentalmente (ele também era um gênio, né?) as entradas e saídas de Orochimaru; quantas pessoas o acompanhavam, o tempo que demorava a retornar e sua rotina dentro do esconderijo, coisas que nunca se importara, desde que ele o treinasse.  
Já que o baba-ovo do sennin se mostrava disposto a ajudá-lo, começou a visitar o laboratório, buscando informações mais detalhadas sobre as experiências que a velha cobra fazia em busca de vida eterna. Estudava atentamente cada uma, procurando uma certa resposta...

Um dia, ao ler um determinado nome, em uma pesquisa que Kabuto havia feito para extrair o poder e a vida daquela pessoa, sentiu seu sangue gelar. Tudo estava explicado naqueles papéis. Origem; genética; transferência; tratamento; duração, consequências... Consequências? Parou de respirar quando passou pelo trecho que dizia:

"... porém, ao iniciar a transferência da força ampliada 100 vezes em conjunto à imortalidade, ambos contidos no selo, o portador do mesmo não sobreviverá. Embora seu chakra não esteja condicionado à ele, suas células não resistirão ao esforço extremo para que não sejam destruídas..."

**"Não sobre...vi...verá??"** - O ex-ninja de Konoha não conseguiu assimilar o que lia e, pela primeira vez, desde que mudara o seu destino... suas forças lhe faltaram... por instinto, procurou onde se apoiar... e uma imagem perturbadora, mas que nunca fora ofuscada por nenhuma outra, lhe veio à mente, fazendo seu coração falhar várias batidas...

O sorriso dela...

Lentamente, fechou seus olhos e uma voz ainda lhe dizia:

**" Eu te amo tanto..."**

**...°°°...**

continua...

* * *

Agradecimentos carinhosos à todos que tem acompanhado esta fic!

Adorei as reviews! Gostaram desse cap? Conta pra mim, vai...

Beijos especiais à:

**Miko Nina Chan **

**Haruno-Sakura19 **

**Taliane**

Até a próxima, beijos...

Ja ne o/


	7. Cap VII O Luau

Oyasumi...

Já estamos quase ganhando a briga pelos direitos sobre o Naruto, acho que o japa não quer mesmo ser Kishi**morto...** (hehehe)

Obrigada à todos que estão acompanhando esta fic!

_'pensamento'_

**"fala"**

( ) pequenos comentários

Lembrando: Ao ler um romance, imagine cada gesto, cada palavra, cada sensação... deixe-se levar pelo momento... se tiver uma música de fundo, melhor ainda... .

* * *

As Folhas (sempre) Germinam

(parte VII)

...

Sakura deu mais uma olhada no espelho. Estava muito satisfeita com o resultado. No relógio da cabeceira, faltavam 15 minutos para o tal luau e Ino ainda estava se vestindo, deixando a amiga anciosa, fitando o horizonte... _'Lindos como o céu'_, assim eram os olhos que teria de enfrentar nesta noite. Mas, a coragem que tinha reunido, enquanto se preparava, começava a esvaír-se...

**" Ino... e se o Naruto estiver realmente cansado de esperar? Ele não volta atrás em suas decisões..."** - perguntou uma Sakura apreensiva e receosa, tirando a causadora deste 'encontro', das madeixas loiras que penteava vigorosamente.  
**" Quando foi que eu te deixei na mão? Se isso acontecer, nós daremos um jeito, mas... eu tenho quase certeza que ele não resistirá a você..."** - a garota completou a frase com um discreto sorrisinho de canto, não percebido pela amiga.  
A ninja suspirou profundamente, catando os pedaços que sobraram da, quase totalmente perdida, coragem e com um belo e terno sorriso, disse:  
**" Certo! Hoje, eu deixarei que o meu coração fale por mim... e que os meus olhos expressem os desejos da minha alma..."** - voltando a apreciar aquele azul maravilhoso... O.O Ino a olhou boquiaberta com tais palavras... nunca vira a rosada tão decididamente... romântica... mas aprovou a atitude da amiga. Enfim, a ficha caíra...

Antes de saírem, ainda pediu:  
**" Onegai... diga só mais uma vez que dará certo...ó.ò"  
" Relaxa, Sakura... confie em si mesma e no seu coração!"** - Ino apertava sua mão, num último ato de encorajamento... (já não sabia quantas vezes tinha feito isso...)

Caminhavam um pouco apressadas, já estavam 15 minutos atrasadas e o caminho não era tão curto. Encontraram Shikamaru, que andava a passos lentos, com a habitual cara de sono. A loira não perdeu a oportunidade e enlaçou o braço do Nara, puxando-o mais para perto, com a desculpa da demora... Forçosamente, ele entrou no ritmo delas.

Neji, Tenten e Naruto já estavam no luau. Uma bonita mesa, com vários tipos de flores (saídas da floricultura Yamanaka, lógico) e pelo menos 10 pratos típicos de Konoha, diferentes, encontrava-se perto de uma grande fogueira. Um grupo de músicos, que havia sido contratado por Tsunade (claro, se era pra fazer, tinha que parecer real), tocava músicas próprias à ocasião, nada muito agitado e nem muito lento. Chouji só chegaria mais tarde, 'distrair Konohamaru', não era uma missão tão fácil como ele pensara.  
O trio Ino-Shika-Saku (brincadeirinha, rs) finalmente chegou ao lago. Tenten acenava para os amigos, lançando uma piscadela para Ino, que apenas sorriu. O plano começaria agora!

Neji notou o ato entre as kunoichis e tratou de puxar conversa com Naruto:  
**" Veja... eles chegaram..."** - e tirou o ninja de seus pensamentos.  
Calmamente, ele se virou para cumprimentar os amigos, quando se deparou com a flor mais linda que já vira... Naruto ficou estático, Sakura parecia ainda mais radiante do que de costume... Ele sempre a admirara, mas, hoje... parecia diferente... Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele notou um brilho... era como se a lua falasse por eles...  
Sem desviar o olhar, ele lentamente encurtou a distância entre os dois, parando a poucos centímetros da jovem, que começava a ruborizar.  
Todos se afastaram em silêncio. Nada poderia quebrar a magia daquele momento.  
Timidamente, Sakura começou:

**" N-Naruto... n-nós precisamos... co-conversar..."**  
Ele acompanhou cada movimento dos lábios dela com um olhar indecifrável.  
**" Venha... preciso mesmo falar com você."** - disse num tom calmo, baixo e até um pouco... triste...

Os dois seguiram para um banco, um pouco afastado da reunião, mas não se sentaram nele. Naruto, sabendo como a garota gostava do contato com a natureza, levou-a até uma cerejeira, rodeada por muitas flores do campo. Sakura estava um tanto sem graça, pois o loiro não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Sentados, permaneceram um tempo em silêncio, olhando para o brilho da lua refletido nas águas... até que, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado, Sakura fechou os olhos e começou:

**" Naru..."** -mas foi interrompida.  
**" Você sabe que eu pretendo partir... não sabe?"** - o loiro ainda falava baixo.  
Quase num fio de voz, ela respondeu:  
**" Hai... eu já sei... mas... por que você tem que ir? Nós somos um time... somos amigos..."  
**_'Amigos...'_ Naruto abaixou a cabeça, sentiu que a esperança diminuía... e disse:  
**" Amigos... Uma vez, Sasuke me disse para não deixar o meu sonho morrer... eu não tenho apenas um... são vários, mas, 'dois' são os mais importantes... e eu sinto que não poderei realizar um deles..."** - desabafou, já com lágrimas querendo traí-lo...  
Sakura sentia uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo, mas, continuou ouvindo.  
**" Você não precisa se preocupar... nós continuaremos a ser amig..."**  
**" Aishiteru... Naruto..."** - a garota o encarou, deixando- se perder de vez naquele lindo céu... e num suspirou abriu seu coração, transparecendo sua alma em seus olhos...  
O jovem loiro a olhava fixamente, com medo de acreditar, buscando traços de pena, culpa ou compaixão, mas tudo o que encontrou em seu olhar foi... amor... Chorando, seu coração continuou:  
**" Eu não quero que você vá... e-eu estava cega e... e vivendo u-uma ilusão... meus Deus, como eu fui idiota... eu demorei demais para descobrir o amor verdadeiro e agora... ele está escapando das minha mãos..."** - ela agora fitava o chão.  
Naruto também chorava, mas de felicidade... Imaginou que, talvez, se tornar Hokage, não o faria tão feliz como agora... Num toque gentil, ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto da garota e a fez encará-lo novamente. Com carinho, secou suas lágrimas, sem que seus olhos se desencontrassem e, suavemente, passou o dedo em seus lábios, fazendo Sakura sentir um leve arrepio... Sua mão, agora, afastava algumas mechas daquele rosa que ele tanto amava, enquanto a outra enlaçava sua cintura, aproximando seus corpos... Suavemente, acariciou seu pescoço, brincando com seus cabelos... Sakura estremeceu, fechando os olhos, suspirando timidamente... Satisfeito com a resposta ao seu toque, Naruto sorriu... e a beijou... um beijo calmo... demorado... doce... mágico... eterno... jamais o esqueceriam...  
Sakura sentiu as famosas borboletas no estômago, enquanto ouvia os sininhos... Aquele era o seu primeiro beijo... e com quem amava... Mas, uma sensação estranha começou a tomar conta dos dois... o beijo começava a se tornar cálido, profundo, apaixonado... estavam muito próximos agora... podiam sentir seus corações no mesmo ritmo intenso e um calor nascendo daquela proximidade... mas, devido a falta de ar, tiveram que afastar-se e quando seus ohos se encontraram novamente, o rubor estava presente em suas faces. Extasiado com o momento, o jovem sussurrou em seu ouvido:

**" Aishiterumo... minha Sakura..."** - e beijou-lhe o pescoço, recebendo um contido e quase imperceptível (se não fosse pelos seus instintos de raposa) gemido, seguido de um abraço forte, acompanhado de outro beijo, cheio de desejos... de tê-lo para sempre... somente seu...

Os ninjas os observavam de longe, dando sorrisos vitoriosos, enquanto as kunoichis davam gritinhos (abafados) de alegria. Ino virou-se para Shikamaru e pulou em seu pescoço, sorrindo e dizendo:

**" Missão cumprida!"** - estava empolgada demais e resolveu provocá-lo, mas...

O ninja teve que, por instinto, segurá-la, para que ambos não fossem ao chão. Três segundos foram necessários para que a loira se desse conta da situação. Sem pressa e sem graça, afastou-se, mostrando-se totalmente corada, enquanto Shikamaru a fitava sério. Pode-se dizer que Ino foi do vermelho ao vinho, quando o Nara desviou seu olhar para os seus lábios entreabertos, fazendo-a engolir em seco... Tentou se virar e sair dali bem rápido, mas seus pés não se mexiam. Só entendeu o que acontecia quando Shikamaru deu um passo à frente, gesto que ela repetiu, ficando separados por poucos milímetros. Mantendo a garota presa ao seu Kage Mane, o ninja se inclinou e Ino pensou que ele ía beijá-la... surpresa com tudo aquilo, permaneceu imóvel. Estavam tão perto que suas respirações misturavam-se... mas ele desviou e disse com voz sensual, em seu ouvido:

**" Você é mesmo problemática... mas não será aqui..."** - e afastou-se, liberando uma, totalmente, corada e confusa ninja loira. O.O

Tenten, Neji e Chouji acompanharam a cena. Talvez não precisassem 'cuidar' daquele casal.  
Sakura e Naruto chegavam naquele momento e apenas se olharam, dando um pequeno sorriso. A ninja rosada desconfiava que tudo tinha sido armado, pois muitas coisas se encaixavam agora, mas guardou para si, depois 'arrancaria' algumas respostas da 'porquinha'... Naruto se aproximava de Tenten, com um sorriso de canto e a garota cochichou:  
**" Conseguimos!"** - mal sabia ele que ela participara de 'dois' planos... (hehehe)

Depois de quebrado o efeito das palavras de Shikamaru (Sakura e Tenten tiveram que sacudir a loira algumas vezes, para que ela voltasse à Terra), as três amigas conversavam animadamente, claro, com perguntas um tanto quanto indiscretas, mas apenas algumas respondidas pela rosada.  
Vez ou outra, o casal recém formado era visto abraçado e aos beijos, cada um mais apaixonado que o outro. Todos aproveitaram o luau. Sakura finalmente ficou sabendo que não haveria missão alguma, quase batendo na loira, mas estava tão feliz que deixou pra lá (pelo menos por enquanto...). Chouji só pensava na comida, enquanto os outros ariscavam alguns passos, animados. Com um discreto sinal da Yamanaka, os músicos começaram a tocar uma música mais lenta (típica de um luau, não de um baile). Todos pararam de dançar. Naruto e Sakura, percebendo o clima que rolava, se abraçaram, iniciando uma dança calma, porém gostosa... estavam unidos e sentiam o calor um do outro... o ninja loiro brincava com os cabelos da namorada e lhe beijava o pescoço, arrancando alguns suspiros, que a garota se esforçava para não serem notados.  
Neji criou coragem e, meio sem graça, convidou a morena:

**" Tenten... v-você quer... dançar?"**

A garota quase caiu para trás. Nunca imaginara que um dia o tão sério e reservado Hyuuga Neji fosse capaz de um gesto desses...

**" Cl-claro... Neji."** - com um rubor desconcertante em suas faces, atrapalharam-se com mãos e pés, até que Neji levou um inocente 'esbarrão' de Naruto e foi de encontro à morena, colando seus corpos e, se não fosse o equilíbrio perfeito que tinha, suas bocas teriam se tocado...  
Bastou uma troca de olhares, para o Hyuuga perceber o que Tenten desejava, mas, devido ao constrangimento pela possibilidade de ser confundido com um pimentão por Chouji, que tentava disfarçar um risinho de 'vai com tudo', lançado à ele, apenas a abraçou e, agora com passos firmes, conduzia a dama, pensando em como seria provar aqueles lábios... _'parecem tão macios'_... mas achou que isso já era demais, se tudo desse errado, como ficariam, sendo companheiros de time? Então se deixou levar pelo ritmo da música... tinha muito tempo para resolver isso...

...

Escondidos entre algumas árvores ali perto, Tsunade, Shizune e Jiraiya registravam tudo. Os olhos de Tsunade brilhavam de satisfação. Foi um plano perfeito, tinha que admitir, embora não tivesse sido idéia sua...

**" Você se lembra..."** - o sannin começou - **"... quando tinhamos a idade deles... aquela festa..."** - voltou ao passado, quando quase ficaram juntos...  
Olhando Naruto e Sakura, Shizune começou a perceber a semelhança com os dois ao seu lado... Naruto e Jiraiya eram inconseqüentes, verdadeiros problemas, mas, determinados... Sakura e Tsunade eram destemidas, fortes, com algo especial no coração... _'reflexos de seus mestres'_ - concluiu.

**" Hai... eu lembro..."** - a Hokage perdera o sorriso, mostrando um semblante triste e saudoso... - _**'**... e me arrependo...'_ - assim como a pupila, pensara alto demais.  
Jiraiya ouviu, mas, não se manifestou. Achou melhor não provocar um desentendimento, estar ali, perto dela, era muito bom... como quando eram do mesmo time...

Shizune também ouviu e, inteligente como era, tratou de sumir, sem que a amiga notasse. O sannin, mentalmente, agradeceu...

...°°°...

continua...

* * *

Mais uma vez, arigato pela reviews!!

A pergunta que não quer calar: 'O que Sasuke vai fazer??' - não foi respondida neste cap. afinal, o suspense é a alma do mistério, rs. Mas, não se preocupem ela não tardará (não muito...)

Se você gostou desse momento altamente... romântico e meloso... manda uma review contando, ok?

Beijos,

Ja ne o/


	8. Cap VIII Passado e Presente de Um Amor

Oyasumi, amados leitores!! Demorei, mas, enfim, aqui está...

Quero agradecer de coração por ultrapassar a marca dos mil hits!! Ai, fiquei muito feliz!! .

Estamos quase lá, Naruto já é quase nosso!

Boa leitura e lembrem-se: solte a sua imaginação e viaje nos momentos românticos...

_'pensamento'_

**"fala"**

( ) pequenos comentários

* * *

As Folhas (sempre) Germinam

(parte VIII)

...

Flash back ON

**"Iie"  
"Mas por que não, Tsu-chan?"  
"Porque você é um completo baka, sempre arrumando confusão e trazendo problemas à todos! Você não leva nada à sério!"  
"Mas..."  
"E sem 'mas'! Eu não vou namorar com você, nem por Kami-sama!"** - Tsunade se afastou, deixando um jovem desolado, com olhos marejados acompanhando-a voltar à festa.  
Sentou-se em um banco próximo, escondido em um jardim que parecia feito especialmente para os casais formados nos bailes de Konoha... e permaneceu ali, em silêncio, sem noção do tempo... em seus pensamentos, tudo o que conseguia ver era o sorriso dela... era como um raio de sol... os olhos amendoados que transmitiam força, mas, ao mesmo tempo... fragilidade... as longas madeixas loiras, que tantas vezes a deixavam com ar fatal, quando, nas batalhas, sempre se soltavam, iniciando uma dança sensual, a cada movimento dela, capaz de desorientar até mesmo os inimigos, que já ficavam desconcertados o suficiente com a sua beleza e força... **"Linda..."** - não havia outra palavra que resumisse tão bem o que ela era... seria quase perfeita, _'se não fosse pelo gênio'_ - Jiraiya sorriu tristemente. Até isso amava em Tsunade.  
Não conseguia entender os motivos que ela apresentava, afinal, todos gostavam dele, apesar de suas trapalhadas e, uma vez, até dera a entender que ficariam juntos...

Tsunade passou correndo por todos, deixando olhares curiosos e confusos. Sarutobi-sensei, que a viu deixar o salão, seguiu o caminho oposto, caminhando até o jardim, onde Jiraiya continuava sentado... Não havia quem não notasse o sofrimento no rosto do jovem legendário, era quase palpável.  
O Sandaime sentou-se ao seu lado e esperou. Vários minutos se passaram, até que o futuro sannin resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

**"... Sensei... quando nós... desejamos muito uma coisa que, em alguns momentos parece tão próxima e... em outros tão distante, mas... você sabe que é para ser sua... e mesmo assim, não a conseguimos... nós..."  
"Iie. Você nunca deve desistir. Abrir mão do seu futuro, não lutar por ele, é uma demonstração de fraqueza. Significa que você não o merece! E não falo apenas de ninjas, como nós... todas as pessoas que tem um sonho, devem buscá-lo com todas as suas forças... Muitas conseguem enxergar o próprio futuro, mas... se resolverem desviar do seu caminho, o resultado será irreparável.  
**Jiraiya o observava chocado т.т Será que estava tão na cara assim? Jamais ouvira palavras que se encaixassem tão bem em algum dos dilemas (e não eram poucos) de sua vida.

**"E... o que eu devo fazer? Já tentei várias vezes, mas... acho que esse caminho está fechado para mim..."** - ele fitava as estrelas.  
Num leve sorriso, Sarutobi terminou:  
**"Tem certeza? Talvez você esteja percorrendo esse caminho de maneira errada...Sabe como ela é, geniosa, durona... mas antes, é uma garota que também tem sonhos, tem a sua fragilidade, seu lado doce... mesmo que ninguém os perceba.  
**O velho pensou mais um pouco:  
**"Vou te colocar em uma missão, sozinho."** - disse.  
**"Sozinho?"** - o garoto nada entendeu.  
**"Hai. Você ficará bastante tempo longe e, quando voltar, veremos o que acontece..."** - e lançou-lhe um olhar de cumplicidade e, só então, o jovem compreendeu.

Flash back OFF

...

Os dois continuavam observando os jovens dançarem, até que o sennin pegou a mão de Tsunade, trazendo-a para muito perto e enlaçando a sua cintura. Após o susto, a loira se deu conta de que dançavam... Tentou lançar-lhe um de seus olhares mortais, na esperança de intimidá-lo, mas, quando seus olhos se encontraram, suas forças sumiram... e se deixou levar pelo momento.  
Seus pensamentos passeavam do presente ao passado e vice-versa. Não podia negar que Jiraiya, apesar da idade, era muito bonito, tinha um corpo perfeito (apesar das cicatrizes pelas batalhas), era corajoso... é... também era pervertido, mas, isso é uma coisa natural dele, não poderia ser mudada...

**"Por que você tem que ser assim?"** - ela perguntou num tom doce, talvez fosse o efeito do saquê que tomara antes de sair do escritório. Ela estava diferente, mais calma, seus olhos brilhavam misteriosamente.  
**"Porque é assim que você gosta... e sempre gostou. Admita para si mesma..."  
"Pare com isso!"** - Tsunade o olhava espantada, mas não parou de dançar.  
**"Hum... nós não somos mais crianças, não temos mais tanto tempo. Será que é tão difícil admitir que..."  
"Pare, já disse!"** - ela fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.  
**"... que você me ama?"** - a dança terminara. O ninja continuava abraçado à ela, analisando cada reação às suas palavras. De súbito, Tsunade se soltou e virou-se para ir embora. Vinha fugindo desse momento há muitos anos...  
Mas, como ninja que é, Jiraiya apareceu em sua frente, quase fazendo-a trombar consigo.

**"Até quando vai fugir dessa conversa?"**  
**"Não estou fugindo. Apenas acho que não temos nada mais para conversar."** - mentiu.  
O ero-sannin era paciente, mas não tanto e num relance, segurou seus braços, encostando-a numa árvore. Ela buscava suas forças, mas não as encontrava... Colando seu corpo ao dela, disse num tom sério, mas, com voz sensual:

**"Tem certeza?"** - se aproximava lentamente...  
**"Eu não sou mais uma adolescente, pra entrar no seu jogo de sedução..."** - respondeu, encontrando o seu olhar, mas acabou engolindo em seco, se denunciando.  
Com um lindo (e maroto) sorriso, o ninja disse:  
**"Eu sei que não...** (suas mãos subiam devagar em seus braços) **você é uma mulher...** **linda, forte, sensual, decidida...** (agora, uma acariciava o seu rosto, passando pelos lábios e a outra descia pelas costas, causando-lhe arrepios) **e por isso...** (suas bocas quase se tocavam...) **não vou fazer o que você 'acha' que não quer..."** - E afastou-se, deixando uma Tsunade indignada, com a respiração descompassada, a fitá-lo. Ele não era chamado de 'ero-sannin' à toa.  
O ninja virou-se e já ía embora quando a ouviu:

**"O que aconteceu com você naquela missão? O que foi que o fez voltar tão mudado? O que..."**  
O ninja parou, suspirou cansado e respondeu calmamente:

**"Eu saí naquela missão pra te esquecer. Já estava cansado de ser rejeitado... então fui buscar novos objetivos pra minha vida."** - ela ouvia, se sentindo culpada... se não fosse a sua teimosia e o medo de um futuro incerto...

**"Então... você alcançou... esses objetivos?"** - perguntou.

**"Isso não tem nenhuma importância agora. Enquanto eu estive fora, você encontrou alguém que conseguiu te fazer feliz... Alguém que teve por completo..."** - sua voz dimimuía - **"... o que eu mais desejei na vida..."** - ele se virava lentamente... - **"...você."**

Apesar dos anos de experiência, Tsunade perdeu a voz. Sempre imaginara que aquilo era uma paixão de crianças, algo passageiro, como o tempo... Ainda não acreditava...  
Como não recebera nenhuma resposta da loira, o sannin desapareceu, deixando-a perdida em uma batalha interior entre as suas convicções... E ainda tinha o 'quase' beijo... **"Mas que droga! Não sou uma menininha boba para me deixar afetar desse jeito!"** - revoltou-se. Ainda permanecera encostada àquela árvore, onde se deixara escorregar até o chão e fechara os olhos... A voz dele não saía do seu ouvido... **"Então ele não sabe de nada..."** - ela deu um pequeno sorriso - **"Acho que vou esclarecer algumas coisas..."**

Oculto, o sennin a ouvia...

...°°°...

Dois dias depois...

Kabuto era intimidado pelo Sharingan de um jovem visivelmente a beira de uma explosão. Sasuke não conseguira dormir desde o dia em que descobrira sobre os planos de Orochimaru para Sakura. Como Kabuto e a 'velha cobra' estavam fora há quase uma semana, só lhe restou esperar e arquitetar um plano... um não, três, pelo menos. Tinha que se precaver de todas as maneiras, em se tratando do sennin...

**"Não desperdice a minha paciência. Fale!"** - ordenou, mostrando os pergaminhos que continham as informações sobre o selo secreto de Sakura. O quatro-olhos assustou-se de início, mas, logo deu um mísero sorriso de satisfação.

**"Então você já descobriu... como eu esperava... bem, vou lhe contar, mas..."  
"Mas? O que?** - perguntava, já com a mão na espada.  
**"Não há o que você possa fazer... se ele iniciar a transferência, interrompê-la pode deixar danos irreversíveis na garota... até... um coma permanente"  
**Sasuke sentiu que o chão faltava... _'coma... permanente?...'  
_Kabuto continuou:  
**"Você sabe... ele acumulou inúmeras técnicas ao longo dos anos e... nem todas, te ensinou... por mais que tente, se Orochimaru-sama colocar as mãos na kunoichi, nada poderá salvá-la..."  
**O ex-ninja de Konoha perdeu seu olhar no horizonte. Depois dessa notícia, teria que refazer seus planos o mais rápido possível. Considerando que o sennin já se prontificava a ir atrás dela, seria uma corrida contra o tempo. Talvez precisasse tomar uma certa atitude que vinha adiando.  
Kabuto se pôs ao lado do moreno e, como se soubesse o que ele pensava, disse:  
**"Já é hora de procurá-lo. Você não poderá resolver isso sozinho, mesmo com todo o treinamento que teve."  
**Sasuke o viu distanciar-se e, abaixando a cabeça, pensou:  
_'Hai... este terá de ser um... trabalho em equipe...'_

_...°°°..._

continua...

* * *

Mais uma vez, arigato pelas reviews muito fofas .

Estou anciosa para saber o que acharam do momento da Tsunade com o Jiraiya... sei que tá meio fraquinho e bobinho, mas, não deixem de me contar, hein...

Beijos,

Ja ne o/


	9. Cap IX O Coração de Konoha

Konnichiwa !!

Mais um pedacinho da fic... com todo carinho...

Acho que vamos chamar a Tsunade para dar uma 'forcinha' extra na briga pelo Naruto...

Tsunade: **Hunf... a Sakura pode cuidar disso!**

Sakura: **Eu sei mestra, mas é que ele mencionou o seu nome... disse que vocês se conheceram em Suna, quando o Kazegaze deu uma festa e, depois de beber metade das garrafas de saquê, tir...**

Tsunade: **CHEGA!!** _'não acredito que ele se lembra disso'_** Bem, verei... o que posso fazer...** òó"

Sakura / Autora: ¬¬" **Aff...**

...

**"fala"**

_'pensamento'_

( ) pequenos comentários

* * *

AS FOLHAS (sempre) GERMINAM

parte IX

...

**"Uma missão no País do Trovão? Pode ser o momento perfeito..."** - planejava Pein.  
**"Hai! Mas, dessa vez, parece que Hatake kakashi também os acompanhará... isso pode te atrapalhar, não é, Itachi?** - provocou Zetsu.  
**"Hum... como da primeira vez, eu cuidarei dele... o Sharingan que tem não pode com o verdadeiro kekkei genkai dos Uchiha... tudo o que ele pode fazer é copiar, é um cara sem criatividade..."** - zombou Itachi, soltando uma gargalhada, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

**"Pode ser. Você não esqueceu do seu irmãozinho, esqueceu? Aliado ao Orochimaru, ele pode ser um grande problema. Principalmente por não termos mais o Sasori-sama... Será uma batalha muito interessante..."** - Kisame estava adorando a possibilidade de presenciar mais uma luta entre os únicos sobreviventes do clã Uchiha, mas não contaria isso.  
Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, com seu Sharingan, fazendo-o recuar.  
**"Pare de brincar com o perigo e vá fazer os preparativos. Sairemos pela manhã."** - alertou Deidara, fazendo o grupo se dispersar.

...°°°...

**"Parece que a missão deles será interceptar as informações que enviamos, sobre o esquadrão ANBU de Konoha... devem chegar lá em três dias. Irão os três, o líder que você conheceu naquele dia e seu antigo sensei também..."** - Kabuto observava as reações de Sasuke.  
**"Kakashi também? Então será mais fácil... 'Ele' já sabe disso?  
"Ainda não. Achei que seria interessante te dar algum tempo para se preparar. Eu cuidei para que os espiões não se reportassem diretamente è ele, dessa vez..."** - O baba-ovo do sennin mantinha seu habitual sorriso de canto - **"Até que o seu substituto serviu para alguma coisa, trazendo aquela lista ANBU..."** - provocou.  
**"Perfeito."** - O moreno resolveu ignorar o último comentário e sumiu.

...

Já no seu quarto, repassava seus planos. Enganar aquela cobra não seria tão fácil assim, mas... não havia outro jeito... Depois, a interceptação. Nunca fora bom com as palavras e, depois de tanto tempo, um fato mudaria isso... _'Kami-sama...'_ - analisou o quão difícil seria esse reencontro, depois do último. Quase matara o (ex)amigo e ela não parecia muito feliz ao vê-lo... _'Baka!'_ - referiu-se a si mesmo. Bom... pelo menos tinha certeza de que, pelo bem da kunoichi, Naruto aceitaria ouví-lo. Estava decidido a convencê-lo, mesmo que significasse admitir que não era tão forte. **"Pela Sakura."** - afirmou.

...°°°...

Em Konoha, os dias passavam sem grandes novidades, exceto pela missão que o time Kakashi recebera.  
Naruto era sempre visto ao lado de Sakura. O povo da vila parecia aprovar a união.  
Neji começara a observar Tenten mais atentamente nos treinos, mas sem se denunciar. Queria ter algumas certezas antes. Quando estavam longe e pensava nela, usava o seu Byakugan para encontrá-la e observar com mais liberdade... (sem maldade, onegai)  
Ino e Shikamaru viviam um clima meio estranho. Cada vez que ela o via, corava com as lembranças do luau. Quando Sakura a visitou, permitiu-se desabafar:

**"E ele não tocou mais no assunto?"** - estranhava a rosada.  
**"Iie... e eu acho que estou ficando paranóica... não consigo mais encará-lo como antes, sempre tropeço nas palavras quando conversamos e... até sonhar com aquela noite eu já sonhei..."** - a loira fechou os olhos, suspirando - **"não sei o que está acontecendo comigo..."  
"Ino...** (Sakura sorria ternamente) **quando você não o vê..."  
"Sinto a falta dele..."** - a garota interrompia, respondendo sem pensar.  
**"Você está apaixonada pelo Shikamaru!"** - A rosada vibrava, surpreendendo a loira, que esboçou uma expressão de choque.  
**"O... quê? Iie, você está imaginando coisas..."** - negou, mais para si do que para a amiga.  
**"Ai, porquinha... o que faço com você?"** - a ninja rosada sorria compreensiva, vendo a confusão nos olhos de Ino. Já passara por isso... - **"Bom... tente olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, na próxima vez que se encontrarem... mas olhe sinceramente e veja o que acontece. Se ele, por acaso, não 'captar', puxe uma conversa, que não seja sobre treino e missões. Isso acaba com qualquer clima..."** - aconselhava.  
**"Hai..."** - Ino falava baixo, ainda se recuperando - **"Mas... tenho medo da minha reação... se ele... "  
"Bem... um dia, alguém me disse confie no seu coração..."** - dito isso, a loira sorriu agradecida.  
Antes de sair, um abraço de cumplicidade confirmara o carinho entre as 'irmãs'. Poderiam sempre contar uma com a outra...

...

Tsunade marcara uma reunião para a primeira hora da manhã, um dia antes da tal missão. Apenas Kakashi, Sakura e seus pais foram convocados, apesar dos protestos de Naruto. Jiraiya (se mantinha indiferente, deixando a loira numa situação difícil. Pelo jeito, 'ela' teria que se manifestar) e Shizune também participariam. O ninja hiper-ativo resmungou; gritou; sentou no chão e fez até biquinho (como quando criança), mas, vencido, resignou-se a esperar. Mais tarde, ela lhe contaria mesmo... Ninguém entendeu o sorriso (antecipado)de vitória que ele dera, antes de sair... Apenas a namorada.

A Godaime nunca fora dada a rodeios, mas dessa vez, precisava escolher as palavras com atenção.

**"Seus pais já devem saber o porquê de estarem aqui."** - buscou confirmação nos dois.

**"Ha-hai..."** - responderam, conscientes de que o caminho da filha mudaria agora.

**"Bem, Sakura... você sabe que não gosto de meio termo e nem de mentiras, mas.."** - Tsunade começava com cuidado.

A ninja estava curiosa desde o chamado, mas, ouvindo a própria Hokage dar uma enrolada 'básica', começava a assustar-se...

**"Você... o Nidaime... o selo..."** - _'droga, como é que eu vou começar isso?'_ - a loira pensava.

**"É melhor que eu explique."** - O sannin suspirou e continuou:

**"Sakura... o Nidaime Hokage... era seu bisavô** (Sakura arregala os olhos O.O) **e tinha um selo secreto e único, assim como o do seu irmão, mas, diferente do dele, esse só renasce a cada três gerações **(Sakura fica pálida ô.ô) **e você... é a terceira geração...**(Sakura cata o queixo no chão)." - Jiraiya fez uma pausa para que a garota se refizesse do choque inicial.

Kakashi já começava a se preocupar com a kunoichi. Mas, o livro estava mais interessante. _'Ela vai superar'_ - pensou e retomou a leitura.

**"Isso significa que... nós somos... primas."** - Tsunade comentou, apenas para não deixar passar.  
Agora Shizune e Kakashi prestavam atenção õ.O

**"Selo... bisavô... prima... o quê? Que história maluca é essa?** õ.Ô - ela olhava para seus pais.

**"Nós... não podíamos te contar... se não soubesse, você não poderia usá-lo e ninguém viria atrás de você..."** - explicou o sr. Haruno.

**"Mas as coisas se complicaram, minha filha."** - a sra. Haruno quase chorava.

**"O... complic... mas..."** - A ninja entendia cada vez menos - **"Quem é que vai me explicar essa... essa... 'isso'?"** Ò.Ó

Como Asuma (filho do Sandaime, que sabia de toda a história) havia lhe contado tudo no hospital, devido ao perigo que ela corria, o líder do time, (também) em socorro à garota, começou:

**"Ai, ai... Sakura, você é a herdeira da herança do Nidaime Hokage. Esse poder está em um selo secreto, único e adormecido que é passado a cada três gerações na sua família. Por ser neta do Shodaime Hokage e, sendo eles irmãos, a Tsunade-sama é sua prima. Isso explica porque vocês tem o gênio e a personalidade tão parecidos.** - Kakashi cansou da enrolação e decidiu apressar as coisas, afinal, seu "Icha Icha Paradise" estava esperando muito... mas não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer gracinha... recebendo um olhar mortal das duas - **"Nunca reparou na marca que tem nas costas?"**

_'Hã? Como ele sabia disso? Aquela marca... é um selo?'_ - a ninja tinha a sensação de estar num redemoinho de informações desconexas. Estava difícil assimilar tudo aquilo...

**"Parece uma marca comum, mas, ao liberar o selo, ela muda a forma para o símbolo de Konoha, a 'folha'. Você traz o coração da vila nessa marca."**

E, de repente, o redemoinho lhe tirava o chão... _'claro... foram eles que criaram Konoha'  
_Quando finalmente sua cabeça parou de girar, levantou-a e olhou firmemente para todos. Agora estava entendido.

**"Essa é a minha pupila."** - Tsunade afirmava orgulhosa, vendo a expressão determinada voltar ao rosto da kunoichi.

**"Então... a Akatsuki e o Orochimaru estão atrás de mim, hã?"** - perguntou apenas por perguntar, a resposta era óbvia.

**"Perspicaz como esperado da minha aluna..."** - Kakashi consentiu. Todos ╛╛'

**"Bem...** (Sakura dava um sorriso de canto, igual ao do Sasuke) **preciso de um treino intensivo ò.ó**(olhando a Hokage) **para aprender a liberar este selo **(todos a olhavam espantados ô.ô)** o mais rápido possível"  
**Em seus pensamentos, Naruto e Sasuke se faziam presentes. _'Agora... nós o traremos de volta!'_

_...°°°..._

continua...

* * *

Meus amados leitores!! Para quem não notou, eu explico: triângulo amoroso

Naruto que gostava de Sakura, que gostava de Sasuke, certo? Não é mais... Agora é:

Sasuke que gosta de Sakura, que gosta de Naruto!! Sakura e Naruto agora são namorados, Sasuke dançou... rs

Espero que tenham gostado! Não esqueçam de me contar, ok?

País do Trovão - Foi o país que quis roubar o Byakugan, sequestrando a Hinata, quando tinha três anos.

Shodaime - Primeiro Hokage

Nidaime - Segundo Hokage

Beijos

Ja ne o/


	10. Cap X O Selo Revelado

Oyasumi, amados leitores! Arigato à todos que tem acompanhado a fic!!

Naruto ainda será nosso! Não desistimos, estamos em negociação...

**Sakura: Então mestra, como foi?**

**Tsunade: ... **

**Sakura: Conta! Ele aceitou o 'acordo'?**

**Tsunade: Hunf... não sei... acho que vou ter que usar outros 'métodos'... (mostrando os punhos) òÓ**

**Sakura: Aff... ¬¬ , nem fazendo o st...**

**Tsunade: Cale a boca! Não fale isso em público! O que os leitores vão pensar?**

**Sakura: OO' Foi mal...**

_'pensamento'_

**"fala"**

( ) pequenos comentários

* * *

As Folhas (sempre) Germinam

(parte X)

...

_'Agora... nós o traremos de volta.'_

_..._

Caso resolvido e pais dispensados, lá se foram Tsunade; Jiraiya, Kakashi e Sakura, acompanhados por Naruto (ainda muito curioso), em direção a antiga área de treino do time 7. Sakura foi contando, pelo caminho, tudo o que lhe foi escondido até hoje. O 'loiro' fazia caras e bocas a cada palavra que ouvia e cada vez entendia menos õÔ... Notando o conflito desesperador entre o tico e o teco do namorado, ela resumiu:

**"Ai...** (suspirou)** Naruto... presta atenção! O Nidaime era o meu bisavô. A Tsunade-sama, minha prima. Eu tenho um selo secreto. Nós temos uma nova chance de trazer o Sasuke-san de volta. Entendeu?"**

Aos poucos, a ficha caiu. Naruto também não deixou de captar o 'san' designado ao Uchiha e sorriu. Sorriu tão linda e sinceramente, que a namorada viu em seus olhos um lampejo de emoção. Um braço em volta dos ombros da Haruno foi o suficiente para que entendesse.

...

Não restava muito tempo. Teriam que partir para a tal missão e era meio improvável que a kunoichi conseguisse dominar o selo tão rápido, mas... ela não era a mais inteligente da classe, nos tempos da academia, por nada...

Perita em controle de chakra, Tsunade orientava na concentração, enquanto Jiraiya, nas posições de mãos (apenas 12 o.o). Ela precisava de muita agilidade para fazê-las, não havia como perder tempo numa batalha. Kakashi, bem... ╛╛', ainda lia o 'Icha Icha' (eu queria saber que momento é esse do livro? Pô, ele não sai da mesma página... ╛╛) e acompanhava os movimentos cada vez mais ágeis da ninja rosada. Vez ou outra, dava algumas instruções, que a ajudaram a completar a técnica com facilidade.

O chakra já não era mais acumulado apenas nas mãos, era possível vê-lo delineando o corpo da kunoichi. Era fino, mais que um véu, e era... rosa. Seus cabelos cresciam, ultrapassando sua cintura, ficando mais lindos do que antes da Chunnin Shiken. Seus olhos ganharam um tom único de verde, claríssimo, quase trasparente, com uma pequena folha no canto da íris. Era a folha de Konoha. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão de poder que emanava o bem. A marca em suas costas realmente virou uma folha e no meio tinha uma pequenina sakura. Até seus lábios ficaram mais rosados.  
Naruto a olhava boquiaberto, com Kakashi já lhe colocando um babador. Este até levantou o hitaiate para ver melhor com o Sharingan. Tsunade olhava òó Jiraiya furiosa. O ero-sannin só faltava desmaiar... mas recobrou a consciência rapidamente ao levar um soco da loira, voando alguns metros.  
Enquanto os homens tentavam recolocar seus queixos, a Hokage analisava a kunoichi:

**"Parece que aquela menina que ainda se sentia fraca e inútil, já não existe mais, não é Sakura?"** - lançou um olhar confiante.

**"Hunf..."** - murmurou com 'aquele' sorrisinho de canto, fechando os olhos e se colocando em posição de ataque.

**"Bem... vamos começar..."** - suspirou Kakashi, fechando (até que enfim!) o livro.

Antes que os três se posicionassem (Naruto só observava), ainda de olhos fechados, a ninja deu um soco no ar (direcionado às árvores ao longe) tão rápido, que quase não foi acompanhado pelos outros. O líder do time ficou surpreso ao ver um 'Chidori' sair daquele soco, destruindo o caminho até a floresta. Pontaria perfeita: o chidori no meio do caminho se dividiu em cinco, atinjindo apenas o número de árvores correspondente, deixando as que estavam próximas intactas. (Naruto óò)

_'Um Chidori modificado?? Esse selo é mais perigoso do que eu pensava...'_ - Kakashi pensou, confuso, mas, voltando à surpresa ao vê-la fazer sinais de mão e liberar um 'Suiton: Suishouha'.

**"Parece que o selo está na sua forma completa... a técnica mais avançada do Suiton... então ela pode dominar todas as variações... como o Nidaime."** - Jiraya disse à Tsunade e, somente depois que ela terminou um 'Doton' e um 'Fuuton' é que realmente ficaram pasmos...  
Os três iniciaram uma luta beseada no taijutsu, admirando a velocidade que a kunoichi adquirira, desviando com extrema facilidade dos golpes. Naruto (ainda óò) tentava assimilar o que via e num flash pensou _'Melhor eu andar na linha e para de bancar o idiota na frente dela...'_, mas não deixou de transparecer, num sorriso, amor e admiração pela namorada.

Por várias horas, o treino continuou. Era assombrosa a força e agilidade de Sakura, o que acabou por levar Jiraiya, Tsunade e Kakashi a parar. Apenas a Hokage ainda tinha forças para continuar, mas não achou necessário. A kunoichi já tinha dominado o selo plenamente.  
Asuma, Kurenai (casal 20, lindo ) e Gai os observavam espantados, o monocelha dizia:  
**"Este é o fogo da juventude!"** (pose de 'nice Gai')

...

À noite, depois de um dia exaustivo, alguns amigos se reuniram numa conversa, mais esclarecedora do que amistosa, na casa de Sakura. Todos, principalmente Ino, estavam curiosíssimos sobre o tal selo, do qual nenhum deles tinha ouvido falar. A rosada, mesmo cansada, explicou pacientemente, com Naruto dando ênfase quando entrou na parte do treino.

**"E pensar que ninguém sabia disso..."** - comentava Tenten.

**"Hai, e se não estivessem atrás de mim, provavelmente nem me contariam."** - Sakura indignou-se.

**"Mas... tem uma coisa que não bate..."** - Shikamaru olhava atentamente a ninja - **"... o que você fez foi usar quatro elementos e aumentar a sua velocidade... eles não podem estar atrás disso... deve ter mais alguma coisa nesse selo..."**

Todos pararam pra pensar um minuto, até que Naruto perguntou:  
**"Você não acha estranho o seu chakra ter ficado visível o tempo todo? Mesmo para mim, usá-lo constantemente significa terminar a batalha mais rápido, perdendo ou ganhando... mas... você não se cansou tão facilmente e no fim do treino, ele ainda te envolvia... sem contar que ele era diferente..."** - disse olhando os cabelos da namorada.

A kunoichi analisou com cuidado as palavras do loiro. Agora que ele falou, lembrou-se de que os três decidiram parar, contra a vontade dela. Ainda podia passar mais algumas horas treinando... Eles também não disseram o que tinha verdadeiramente no selo, ela apenas descobriu o que vivenciou durante o dia.

**"Há algo escondido nisso... se o coração de Konoha está nele... a força da vila... também??"** - Ino viajava.

Neji a olhou incrédulo... _'como conseguiu se tornar ninja? Kami-sama...'_ - pensou voltando a atenção à Sakura, que falava:

**"Vou ter que esperar voltarmos dessa missão... e já sei quem vai me contar?"** õO - pensando no sensei.

Mas, como adolescentes que eram, ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, 'analisando' as possibilidades...

...°°°...

**"Amanhã você vai levá-lo ao laboratório e trate de segurá-lo por lá. Preciso de tempo para agir e não quero interferências. Me precipitar poderá acabar com a chance de..."** - o moreno fechou os olhos e calou-se. Essa poderia ser a única chance de salvá-la... a única... um confronto, agora, com Orochimaru seria praticamente o seu fim... e ainda tinha o irmão... não faria com que todos esses anos de sofrimento fossem inúteis. Não agora que tinha chegado tão longe.

**"Hai... mas, ele é uma cobra, pode sentir a armação e, se acontecer, você não terá muitas opções... ou tenta matá-lo ou..."** - Kabuto sabia o que ele planejava, como sabia que seria extremamente complicado, em um curto espaço, convencer os ninjas de Konoha de suas intenções.

**"Eu farei isso... de um jeito ou de outro."** - Sasuke o encarou, mostrando o Sharingan.

**"Hunf... então... boa sorte."** - o ninja sumiu no corredor, com um sorriso irônico.

...°°°...

Todos se despediram de Naruto e Sakura. Ino despediu-se de Shikamaru, moravam perto um do outro, mas a loira ainda não estava pronta para ficar sozinha com ele. O ninja notou o rubor na garota, ao dar um sorriso sem-graça e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. _'Vá, minha problemática, mais tarde nos encontramos...'_ - pensou com um pequeno sorriso maroto. Apenas Naruto notou. E entendeu o que o amigo faria.  
Neji se ofereceu, levemente corado, para levar Tenten em casa. Esta, obviamente, aceitou e se pôs ao seu lado, tão perto que Neji engoliu em seco, antes de começarem a caminhar. Pelo caminho, um ou outro assunto surgia, enquanto admiravam a lua, ainda baixa. Estava incrivelmente... apaixonante... Como ainda era cedo, sentaram-se num banco, rodeado de pequenos canteiros de flores do campo. Devido às árvores que ladeavam a rua, o brilho da lua foi dividido em finos raios, que passavam entre as folhas, causando um efeito de semi-sombras sobre o casal. Com isto, podiam ocultar os sentimentos transmitidos em seus olhares. Assuntos 'banais' finalizados, um incômodo silêncio permaneceu pos alguns minutos. Notando a tensão da garota, com um imperceptível risinho de canto, ele começou a falar sobre a noite do luau...

**"Sabe, até que você dança bem."** - comentou.

**"Mentiroso!"** - ela começou a rir... - **"Bom, se não fosse pelas suas pisadas no meu pé, você veria que eu danço MUITO bem..."** - ... e o contagiou.

**"Tá... eu admito: fui um fracasso total como parceiro de dança..."** - os dois ainda riam, quando ela deixou escapar:

**"Mas só na dança..."** - aos poucos o riso cessou... naquela hora ele olhava as estrelas e, tão sério ficou, que Tenten quase se arrependeu do que disse.

**"Isso foi um elogio?"** - perguntou, virando-se para encará-la. Mesmo sob as sombras, pôde vê-la apertar as mãos, mas não sabia que começavam a tremer.

**"H-hai."** - _'droga, esse não é o momento pra começar a gaguejar...'_ - pensou nervosa.  
O Hyuuga gostou da primeira impressão, se precisava de uma certeza, ela viria agora.

**"Me diga... tem... algo que você aprecia... em mim?"** - casualmente perguntou, não que precisasse. Ele era Hyuuga Neji.  
_'Kami-sama... tudo o que eu não precisava agora era ter que fazer uma lista das perfeições dele... o que ele pretende? Me torturar? òó Ou apenas me deixar sem-graça? Será que...'_ - foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela insistência do moreno.

**"Então?"** - ele esperava ancioso, mas, não pela resposta e sim pelo momento que se seguiria.

**"Bom... você... tem muitas habilidades... é um ótimo ninja... é esforçado, concentrado... e além de ser um gênio, ainda tem o Byakugan, que pode ver os tenketsus e pessoas ou objetos a grandes distâncias..."** - _'beleza, acho que consegui não me comprometer'_ - suspirou aliviada.  
Era a deixa que ele precisava.

**"Entendo... mas também posso ver coisas que se escondem muito próximas."** - disse ativando secretamente (claro, eles estavam nas sombras e ela já não tinha coragem para encará-lo) o Byakugan. Agora a via tremer perfeitamente, assim como via o seu coração bater acelerado.  
Com essas palavras, a garota gelou. A única saída que encontrara (porque sua mente havia travado) foi a desculpa da hora, afinal, não estavam em uma missão para demorar tanto... (isso é ridículo, um ninja com hora pra chegar em casa ╛╛")

**"Eu... eu preciso ir... a minha mãe... sabe como é..."** - mas não deu.

**"Relaxa. Eu disse que te levaria em casa."** - ele observava o fluxo de chakra da ninja impressionado. Parecia a correnteza de um rio, que desagua numa cachoeira...

Vencida, ela respondeu num fio de voz:

**"Hai... então..."**

**"Tenten... naquela noite... enquanto dançavamos... nós..."** - isso era um pouco mais difícil do que ele pensara.  
_'Céus... por que ele ainda pensa nisso? Eu quase me denunciei com quando o baka do Naruto o 'jogou' em cima de mim... ai, como é que eu vou sair dessa??'_ - voltou a apertar as mãos aflita.

Neji quase se divertia com o desespero pouco disfarçado da amiga. Embora estivesse complicado iniciar 'aquele' assunto, ele não deixou de notar o seu nervosismo, típico de uma adolescente.  
O brilho da lua, agora um pouco mais alta, refletia nos lábios da kunoichi, que nem se dera conta disso. O Hyuuga observava minuciosamente cada movimento de sua boca e vibrava quando ela a umedecia, inconscientemente, claro, pela situação. Isso o estava deixando desconcertado...

**"Neji... eu... eu a-acho que foi uma bobagem, porque ficar lembrando disso, não tem importância..."**

**"Não?"** - ele se aproximou, mas já não usava o Byakugan.

**"N-não... foi a-apenas u-u-ma..."** - _'uma,uma,uma...pense, droga!'_ - **"umaconfusãoentreamigos!"** - disse tão rápido que ele teve que engolir um riso. Quanto mais ela se enrolava, mais ele se aproximava.

**"Tem certeza?"** - ele agora falava com um tom baixo e muito sensual. - **"Então... eu não vi nos seus olhos que você queria que eu te beijasse?"** - ele falava ao seu ouvido.

**"N-não..."** - respondeu, estremecendo por sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço...

Ele buscou em seu olhar, apenas pela confirmação final. Viu o quanto a ninja estava corada, com os lábios entreabertos, mal conseguia respirar... Ele a fitava sério, quando disse:

**"Estranho... então, por que vejo um brilho de desejo por esse beijo, em seus olhos?"** - era maravilhoso torturá-la... mas ele não aguentaria por mais tempo... - **"Você mente muito mau..."** - sorriu linda e maliciosamente.

A garota engoliu em seco e, num ato impensado (será?), mordeu o lábio inferior. Tomando como uma provocação, Neji enlaçou-a pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela. Com a mão livre, ergueu o rosto da kunoichi, que o olhava atônita, tremendo por inteiro. Não podia acreditar que seu sonho se realizaria.

**"Vou realizar o seu desejo..."** - anunciou, com voz rouca, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos mais secretos...

Temendo ser uma brincadeira, tentou se esquivar dos braços dele, mas, ele não a deixaria escapar. Não dessa vez.  
Lentamente ele aproximou seus lábios e, antes que se tocassem, tomou coragem e disse, num sussurro:

**"Aishitteru..."** - e beijou-a com carinho, explorando cada canto de sua boca, que há tempos anciava por provar...

Se Tenten não desejasse tanto aquele beijo, teria se permitido desmaiar ( Inner: É ruim, hein? eu matava ela)  
Era um momento surreal. O tempo parou. Nada se ouvia. Até a lua brilhou mais forte...  
Quando se separaram (por causa daquela maldita falta de ar òó), ela tentava se recompor, lembrando das palavras dele.  
Para afastar a confusão que transparecia no rosto da kunoichi, Neji o tomou em suas mãos e, fitando-a, sorriu e confirmou:

**"Aishitteru."** - e viu lágrimas de alegria brotarem seguidas de um:  
**"Aishitterumo Neji"** - um abraço, acompanhado de outro beijo, dessa vez mais ávido, selava o início de mais um namoro, em Konoha...

...

**"Acho que essa noite promete..."  
"Porque diz isso?"  
"Veja a lua... não brilha mais do que o normal?"  
"Hum... é... acho que você tem razão..."  
"Eu sempre tenho..."  
"Podemos aproveitar e dar uma volta... que tal?"  
"Aprendeu a ler os meus pensamentos? õÔ"  
"Eu sempre sei o que pensa..."** - Sakura sorriu - **"Vamos, amanhã temos uma missão, onde somos companheiros de time, não namorados."** - ela se divertiu com a cara de desânimo do loiro, que logo deu um sorriso muito maroto e a abraçou.  
**"Então vou fazer você passar cada minuto pensando em mim, enquanto estivermos lá..."** - prometeu, com um selinho, levando-a para um 'inocente' passeio... (não pensem bobagens, onegai xD)

_'É... a noite promete...'_ - pensou Kakashi, que fazia uma pequena ronda, presenciando, de longe, o segundo casal naquela noite...

...°°°...

* * *

Demorou... mas, aqui está o 10º (ufa!) cap. Ficou meio longo, acho que não tá muito bom...

Mas, foi o que saiu do meu coração (como sempre xD)

Carinhosamente, arigato pelas reviews!!

Respondendo: o casal é NaruSaku, mas com o Sasuke no meio, vira um triângulo amoroso xD

Para quem possa ter pensado, NÃO, a Sakura não é uma versão das Winkx(s), sei lá como escreve)

Suiton: Elemento água / Suishouha: técnica das Ondas de Água - jutsu mais avançado desse elemento. (segundo eu li)

Doton: Elemento Terra (do Yamato)

Fuuton: Elemento Vento (o mesmo do Naruto)

O Chidori vem do Raiton: Trovão (do Sasuke e do Kakashi)

Espero o coments de vocês!! Sei que não vão me deixar na mão... onegai óò

Beijos

Ja ne o/


	11. Cap XI Destinos

Yo, comunidade Fanfiction ! Demorou, mas chegou...

Negociação...

**Tsunade: Acho que agora vamos conseguir... (sorriso sádico)**

**Sakura: O-o que vo-você fez? O.O**

**Tsunade: ¬¬'**

**Sakura: Não me diga que...**

**Tsunade: Hai... foi o único jeito... õ.o'**

**Sakura: Kami-sama Ô.Ô**

**Cris-chan: ¬¬''''''' É melhor começar a fic...**

...

**"fala"**

_'pensamento'_

( ) pequenos comentários

* * *

As Folhas (sempre) Germinam

(parte XI)

...

Distraidamente, Ino caminhava sem pressa, por ruas praticamente vazias. Ultimamente, não conseguia se concentrar em muitas coisas, menos ainda, assuntos que não o lembrassem. Era impossível esquecer a sensação depois daquelas palavras... A partir daí, ficava sempre anciosa e sem-graça perto do Nara. Não conseguia mais sustentar um olhar direcionado à ele e sempre tratava de arrumar uma desculpa para 'fugir' de sua presença. Mesmo treinar estava muito difícil...  
Sem rumo, deixou que a brisa quente de Konoha a guiasse até o lago. _'O lago... está tão sereno... eu só precisava de um pouquinho dessa serenidade...'_ - suspirou sentando na grama. O clima estava tão agradável que se permitiu fechar os olhos e deitar. Lembrou que ele adorava admirar as nuvens e, automaticamente, olhou para o céu, mas elas não se faziam presentes. Ainda assim, sentiu-se comtemplada com o brilho majestoso da lua, cercada por milhares de estrelas, que pareciam guardar muitos segredos... era fascinante!  
Tinha algumas que brilhavam diferente... como se uma dança das cores tentasse chamar a sua atenção...  
Hipnotizada pelo que eu chamaria de 'celebração aos amantes', observou uma estrela cadente passar bem no meio daquela dança.

**"Shikamaru"** - sussurrou num ímpeto, e, fechando os olhos fez uma prece silenciosa àquela estrela.

Um sorriso oculto pelas sombras, era o sinal de um pedido realizado. Enquanto a loira permanecia embevecida com a cena, o ninja se aproximou com cuidado, para não assustá-la. Inútil. Ao ouvir o seu nome, levantou-se rapidamente, buscando o dono daquela voz que tanto ecoava em seus sonhos. Abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele fazia ali, mas nada disse, ao vê-lo voltar a sua atenção às mesmas estrelas que antes fitara.

**"Elas tem um efeito mais inebriante do que as nuvens..."** - comentou, sentando-se ao seu lado.  
A ninja não sabia o quê ou se devia dizer alguma coisa, então apenas acompanhou o olhar do Nara. Assim, sentados, próximos o suficiente para que ele sentisse toda a inquietação da loira, o tempo passou... Nas várias tentativas de iniciar um assunto, qualquer que fosse, acabavam por trocar olhares onde se via claramente um misto de sentimentos sufocados, incertezas e medo. Tudo o que Nara shikamaru queria para o seu futuro, era ser um ninja mais ou menos, casar com uma mulher mais ou menos e ter uma velhice mais ou menos. Mas era um ótimo ninja, com um Q.I. invejável, estava apaixonado por uma linda (e habilidosa) ninja e, se a noite fosse 'bem sucedida', teria uma vida nada calma, mas muito feliz, ao lado de quem amava.  
Yamanaka Ino, por sua vez, era uma garota espevitada, atirada e, às vezes, muito sem noção. Agora, diante de quem descompassava o seu coração, apenas por lhe dirijir o olhar, sentía-se uma tola, sem conseguir sequer falar sem gaguejar. Suas mãos suavam e não permaneciam paradas, podia sentir as batidas de seu coração por todo o corpo. Sair correndo começava a lhe parecer uma boa idéia, mas ao menor movimento, na tentativa de levantar-se, compreendeu que não tinha mais como escapar do que vinha sonhando nos últimos dias... Estava presa. Nem se quisesse poderia se controlar. Sinceramente, nem queria...  
Inteligente, não precisou de muito tempo para saber que em algum momento, ela tentaria fugir. Bendito 'Kage Mane'.

...°°°...

**"Yare, yare... revelando-se desse jeito, à noite, sabendo o que te espera... por acaso se..."  
"Iie. Sei que vão sair em uma missão amanhã. Também sei para onde e o motivo."  
**Kakashi ô\u  
**"Não te contei sobre isso... hum... eu estava certo, eles estão aqui..."  
"Sagaz como sempre. Agora vamos. Não tenho tempo há perder aqui."**

E foram para fora da vila, sem que ninguém os visse.

...°°°...

**"Por quê? Esse não é o momento para se ausentar da vila. Sabe que Orochimaru não desistiu de destruir konoha e ainda tem a Akatsuki atrás do Naruto... não podemos reduzir a força, mesmo temporariamente."** - dizia Tsunade, olhando furiosa para o sannin. Será que ele não pensa? Mas a fúria deu lugar a angústia, ao ouví-lo:

**"Não será temporário. Assim que voltarem da missão e com tudo resolvido, irei definitivamente. Também vou aproveitar para 'coletar dados' para o final do meu novo livro."** - olhava a vila pela janela.

**"Eu tinha certeza. Seu pervertido! Você não tem jeito. Vai 'nos' deixar à beira de uma guerra por causa dessa 'pornografia barata'!"** - mostrou-lhe os punhos, com um olhar assassino, mas que transmitiam mágoa. Momento 'captado', defendeu-se:

**"Barata não! De altíssimo nível, com pesquisas minuciosamente realizadas por mim!"** - com um sorriso... safado, eu diria, dando ênfase - **"Mas... esse livro não é igual aos outros. Será a maior obra da minha vida. Talvez... eu encerre a carreira de escritor com ele..." **- a olhava seriamente agora.

**"Então... não pretende voltar?"** - com tristeza, desviava o olhar para algo sobre a mesa - **"Vai abandonar novamente a vila, seus antigos amigos... Naruto, que gosta muito de você... e..."** - mas não conseguiu terminar. Mais uma palavra e sua força descomunal esvair-se-ía nas lágrimas que teimavam em embaçar-lhe aquela visão...

**"E..."** - parou atrás dela, insistindo com voz sedutora. - **"Você?"  
"H-hai. Também faço parte de tudo isso, não?"** - tentando reverter uma situação que, no passado, já a fizera sofrer igualmente. Igualmente? Não. Agora era pior. Antes era jovem, agora... o tempo lhe faltava. Não dava pra viver tudo de novo... Sofrer de novo... Esperar de novo... Perder de novo...

**"E o que você espera que eu faça? Não tenho um bom motivo para ficar. Meus amigos já estão acostumados com a minha ausência. Naruto é jovem, terá outras pessoas importantes na vida e você... bem... você nunca se importou com os meus caminhos."** - ao vê-la abaixar a cabeça e pegar o que observava sobre a mesa, pôde notar que era o porta-retratos, com a foto do seu time... Tsunade, Jiraiya e Orochimaru, acompanhados de Sarutobi.  
Uma lágrima caiu, molhando a foto. Colocou as mãos em seus ombros, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Puxou-a até encostar suas costas em seu peito e a abraçou. Tsunade suspirou fundo, deixando as lágrimas rolarem. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão... frágil...

Alguns instantes se passaram, em um silêncio quebrado apenas pelo choro pouco contido da ninja. Recompondo-se, a loira se libertou dos braços que faziam cair por terra todas as convicções que criara, nos anos que passara longe deles. Ela se virou. Viu um brilho de esperança passar nos olhos do homem à sua frente. Ele, viu o medo impedindo o sentimento que ela queria colocar para fora. Depois de abrir a boca e não conseguir pronunciar a ordem para que ele saísse, a loira se viu tomada naqueles mesmos braços, numa aproximação tão rápida que não teve tempo de reação, ao sentir a mão forte em seu pescoço, lhe tirando qualquer chance de esquivar-se daquele beijo.  
Antes de beijá-la, Jiraiya buscou, minuciosamente, em seu olhar surpreso, algo que dissesse que não deveria prosseguir e nunca ficou tão feliz por 'falhar em uma missão'. Com os dedos 'perdidos' em suas longas madeixas loiras, beijou-a cálida e apaixonadamente... um beijo que esperou anos para deixar fluir sentimentos intensos, ocultos, segredados apenas ao vento e ao brilho da lua, cúmplices de um amor quase perdido...

Unindo seu corpo ao dela, encostou-a na mesa, somando àquele beijo, mãos que acariciavam suas costas por baixo da blusa, trazendo-a mais para si, arrancando alguns pequenos, mas por ele saboreados, gemidos que indicavam não haver mais resistência alguma... Ela seria dele... se ele assim quisesse...  
Fazendo uma força extraordinária para se controlar (ele é o ero-sannin, não esqueçam ;), o ninja se afastou e sorriu vitoriosamente, enquanto tocava os lábios entreabertos, intumescidos e ainda úmidos, daquela mulher que, apesar da idade, agia (e se parecia) como se tivesse 20 anos quando ficava sozinha com ele... O rosto corado confirmava isso.  
Deixá-la refletir após esse leve mergulho nos desejos adormecidos de ambos, pareceu uma idéia interessante.

Calmamente, ele se dirijiu à porta e, antes de sair, disse, olhando-a por sobre o ombro:

**"O destino não é algo que controlamos... mas as nossas escolhas, sim. O tempo para fazer a sua... está acabando..."** - e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ela escorregou até sentar no chão, ainda observando a porta. Tumultuados pensamentos e sentimentos estampavam uma só palavra em sua mente: Destino. _'Eu já devia ter feito isso!'_

_...°°°..._

**"Sasuke-kun... apreciou seu 'passeio' noturno?"**

O moreno olhou intrigado para o sannin, que o esperava sentado no salão, mas agiu com descaso:  
**"Certamente. Foi bem... esclarecedor..."**

**"Imagino o 'quão' esclarecedor tenha sido, já que foi um passeio bem longo..."** - observava cada reação do Uchiha, mas sem sucesso. Com a frieza habitual, o ninja fechou os olhos e respondeu, antes de deixá-lo sozinho:

**"Às vezes é bom me afastar de certas coisas e pessoas... ou posso acabar ficando igual à elas... totalmente."**

Sasuke nem precisava encará-lo, tinha certeza da ira que se passava naqueles olhos de cobra.

...°°°...

**"Anda... v-vamos vol... tar... Na... ruto..."** - mãos no peito, tentando (inutilmente) afastá-lo...

**"Por que a pressa... não está... com... medo de...mim, não é?"** - voz rouca, no pescoço de Sakura...

**"N-não... (suspiro) não... é que... temos que... acor...dar cedo... a mi... missão..."** - mãos passeando nos cabelos loiros...

**"A missão... sei..."** - sussurrando e olhando nos olhos dela - **"... quer mesmo que eu pare?" **- momento 'ó dúvida cruel...', hesitação, beijo ávido, corpos colados, corações acelerados... choque de realidade! Agora, tendo que usar a 'força' que tinha, Sakura 'escapou' do ninja.

**"NARUTO!"** - chamou arfante mas, com seriedade, tentando ajeitar roupas, cabelos e o que mais estivesse fora do lugar... O loiro teve que suspirar fundo (beeemm fuuundo), tratando de se acalmar, visivelmente contrariado. Fazendo cara de 'Akamaru abandonado', despertou um sorriso sincero na rosada.

**"Ai, Naruto-kun... precisamos terminar logo esse capítulo, todos devem estar quase matando a Cris-chan, porque ela não escreveu a missão ainda! E eu também estou anciosa, ainda não usei o k... hmmm..."** - (naruto tampando a boca da namorada)

**"Ssshhhh, vai estragar a surpresa!"** ÒÓ **"Seria como contar que o... AI..."** - (levando uma cotovelada da ninja)

**"Será que dá pra vocês irem logo dormir?? Senão não faço mais cenas quen... digo, românticas como essa! Hunf... ora veja... quase contando sobre a l..."** - (autora voltando ao teclado)

**"SSSHHHH!"** - ambos õÔ

**"Ops... Foi mal..."** - OO'

...°°°...°°°...°°°...

...

Sakura: **"No próximo capítulo..."**

Naruto: **"Confronto Final: Laços de Sangue."**

Sakura: **"Estrelando: Uchiha Sasuke..."**

Naruto: **"Teme..." ¬¬**

Sakura: **"Time Kakashi..."**

Naruto: **"Com participação especial de Yamato Taishou..."**

Sakura: **"Akatsuki..."**

Naruto: **"Orochimaru..."** - (apertando um pescoço invisível õÔ)

Sakura: **"Kabuto..."** - _'não sei o que ele vai fazer lá...'_ u.u

Naruto:** "Haruno Sakura..."** (abraçando e dando uma mordidinha na orelha)

Sakura: **"Espera, Naruto (sussurrando)... her... e Uzumaki Naruto."**

Naruto: **"DATTE BAYO!!"**

...

continua...

* * *

Amados leitores, estou anciosa para o próximo cap.!!

Não matem o Jiraiya... tentem compreendê-lo!

E não esqueçam de deixar uma review... não custa nada... onegai... façam esta autora romântica e sonhadora feliz!!

Arigatou pela reviews e à todos os leitores que acompanham a fic!

Beijos

Ja ne o/


End file.
